The Angels of Twilight
by Jaspers Friend is a PIGGY
Summary: NM. War, something that is common. But a war filled with mythical creatures to save the human race! Only that can happen in a Edward and Bella story. After Edward left, Bella lets her true self out and soon a war between vamps and angels start. OOC, AU.
1. Book I: Into

**Warning before read:**

**This story has some graphic topics such as rape and abuse. Do NOT criticize my stories with out reason and please review. This story may go on temporary hiatus or I may not upload a new story for a long period of time. **

**Thank you and enjoy the story!**

**Prologue**

Death? I see it as a game, I play it every day. It doesn't bother me, I've been through death and I have come back, many of times. I do not fear death, if it comes, it comes. I do, however, anticipate it greatly. I do not welcome it with open arms, but I do greet it. I seek it, I thrive for it, I live through it.

Dying was always an option, an option I sometimes beg for but do not get. Though I skillfully dodge death at times, I regret it at other times.

What am I, you may be asking. I am an Angel, a princess and possible queen. No, I do not have a halo and wear blinding white day and night. I am not sent from heaven but from a realm far from the planet Earth. I watched thee Earth being created, it brought tears to my eyes at how remarkably made it was. To see it now brings tears to my eyes for a different reason.

It's bent out of shape, corrupted. It holds no beauty, it only holds war and violence. The humans trash the world with racism, violence, war, and hatred. No longer will the glorious polar bears walk their icy floors, no longer will the ice caps of Greenland or Antarctica will stay afloat, man kind has destroyed all beauty.

But I have taken an oath to protect man kind, so I must live on the corrupted planet called Earth, and seek out all evil.

Which is why.... Why my future daughter must live. I fear that my life here on Earth won't last as I have anticipated, my daughter must take my place as Queen.

"I love her already, my lady." Charlie, a long time personal guard of mine and husband, says to me.

I smile and look down at my large belly. "Yes, she will be quite the glorious one."

"Our daughter... What will we name her?" Charlie asks.

I looked down once again and smile wider. My hand gently caresses the stomach as I think of the perfect name.

"Maveralesae Isabella Marie Swan." I spoke.

Charlie laughs aloud. "Quite a mouth full don't you think?"

"Well Mavralesae is my mothers name, Isabella is your mothers name, and Marie is my little sister's name, why not? For short we'll just call her Bella."

Charlie ponders the name and smiles genuinely. "Perfect," he walks up to my belly and softly pats it. "Bella, my beauty, she will be a blessing to the Earth."

"Truly, but I sense a long life for her. A long and very dangerous life."

"I foresee that as well, but I pray she will have luck on her side."

I chuckle. "Luck is a virtue is all I'm gonna say."

**

* * *

**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Push, milady! Push!" The doctor orders me. I push as hard as I could but the pain is unimaginable. I try and try but nothing!

"My love, come on, push, push for our little beauty." My husband croons in my ear. I gave one last big push, feeling more bullets of sweat drip, and finally the sweet scream of a child rings out through the room. I almost leap for joy as I see my first child, she is quite a magnificent beauty.

The doctors wrap her in a white linen shroud and place her in my awaiting arms. I look down at her and smile, but as soon as the child looked up at me, my smile disappeared.

"Charlie!" I call in fright.

Charlie turns around and looks at me with eyes wide open. "What? What is it?!"

"She-she has red eyes! Blood red eyes!" I yell.

Charlie touches her forehead and closes his eyes, he's seeing the future.

"This isn't Isabella, my love. Prepare for another contraction," as soon as he said that, another wave of pain shoots through my body, it hurt so badly that I screamed out. Charlie grabbed the baby and put her back in another woman's arms, I couldn't tell who but I believe it was my little sister.

"Okay, okay. Baby number two! Now on a count of three... 1... 2...3... PUSH!" He orders. I push but once I push I feel weak. "No, no, no! Don't give up, do this for Isabella! For the sake of the Earth, push!''

And with that, I push, I push harder than before. I push with such immense force the baby pop's out and another scream fills the room. I lay down, taking a towel and wiping up my forehead which oozed in sweat.

This is it, this is my little Bella. I look over to her wailing form and smile widely as I see that she's perfect in every way.

"Renee, I sense great power from this one." I hear Marie say as she looks down at my first child.

I frown. "What type of... Power?" I ask hesitantly.

Marie looks at me then, her eyes in a filmy grey color, she must be seeing. But as the film of grey slowly evacuates her eyes I sense her fright. She looks at Isabella.

"Isabella... I sense no power in her." Marie murmurs.

"What do you mean? She has to have power, she's my daughter! Now tell me, what type of power does Demetria hold?" I growl.

"Demetria, she holds the power, but of little. In time it will grow." She says finally.

"But Isabella..." I trail off.

Marie smiles at me grimly. "Let me hold my other niece, please." I hand over the child to my sister. As soon as the baby is placed in her arms, Marie's eyes cloud over. As minutes pass, I saw her shake and shudder, I heard gasps of fright.

"This, this child, has power!" Marie bellows, still in her vision state.

I stare at her incredulously.

"But you said-"

"Silence, my sister! And open your ears!" Marie cuts me off. "This infant will grow up to be the most powerful being to ever be created. Nothing will be able to stop this child! Her power will be weak, but no, it will grow, and grow! Soon enough her power will reign and her power will fear all man kind!" I did not like this, my sister is scaring me, but I refuse to allow this nonsense.

"Nonsense! This child is mine! Her power will help, not destroy! Is it that you favor her," I point to Demetria. "And not the chosen one! You're mad!"

Marie angrily thrusts Isabella into my arms.

"I will never favor a child, the one who favoring is you! It is obvious that you love that-that monster more than your first born!"

"My Bella will never be a monster! NO matter how great her power is, she will be good! How dare you call her such a foul name! Leave, leave at once!" I bark out. Marie glares fiercely at me and swiftly walks away, her departure leaving a slight breeze.

I look down at my daughter, my beauty, and smile. "I love you, my beauty." I kiss her forehead but as soon as my lips came in contact a vision slipped through my mind.

**_I saw people, people running in terror away from fire and darkness. I could quite tell what it was but all I can see was absolute beauty, a figure of beauty and darkness. Her hair is long a flows down to her waist beautifully, the color is a lovely brunette with striking red highlights. Her eyes glow in a spectacular green, glowing in the filmy darkness of smoke and ash. Her figure is slim, but she is remarkably filled out with curved breasts and a body that can never be let go. Her skin is flawless and white as snow, only bringing out her eyes. I couldn't help but think that I was a boring rock compared to this wonderful diamond, who is she? I had to know!_**

**_I slowly walk to her but stop as a body falls onto the ground in front of me. I stare at this body in awe because in the tragic death she was as beautiful as the dark figure. Except this body had red eyes, ruby red eyes, and purple highlights. Twins, perhaps? I kneel down and look over the wounds of the body, but I feel as though its too late to save this child, she is far to gone. She has burn wounds all long her arms, her legs marred to the bone, and her face bore a long gash from the temple to the bottom of her chin._**

**_I look up to see the dark figure approach me with a devious smirk smeared on her face. As she approaches it seems as though she is floating, her hair flows behind her, and her striking green eyes glow ominously. _**

**_I look down at her twin but my eyes cast back up to her. "Did you do this, child?! Did you kill your own sister?" I ask her. The figure laughs out loud, first a laugh with a dark brooding tone almost as if she is far away, then a laugh similar to mine as if she has come closer._**

**_"Yes, yes, I did do this! But this whore deserved it! She made me do this, she did!" She bellows out. I look at her, my eyes scouting for some indication as to who she is. _**

**_"Who are you?" I whisper._**

**_The woman bends over to my kneeling level and stares into my eyes. "Why, I'm your daughter!" She laughs again. I stare dumbfounded by her answer But then, I look at the body on the ground and gasp._**

**_"Hello, mummy." Isabella says._**

Gasping, I pulled away from Bella's forehead and stare in amazement. Tears slowly streaked my cheeks as realization hit me. I shook my head grimly.

"What will we do with you, what will we do with you..."

**Hope you like the remake! I made it terribly dramatic, lol! REVIEW!**


	2. Sparkling Angel

Ok people that read other peoples stories! Now in this chapter this will go from where Bella is going after Edward in the forest near her house. Here is chapter 2! OH! I based this story on the song Angels by Within Temptations.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the Twilight books! So DON'T SUE!

Chapter 2: Sparkling Angel

I walked into the forest too dazed to even notice the wildlife around me. My hand was stretched out, desperate to hold him in my arms. I walked till nightfall, not knowing where I was.

I finally tripped and stopped searching for Edward. He didn't love me. He-he- lied to me that day in the hospital in Arizona.

He doesn't love me…

He doesn't love me…

He doesn't love me…

It kept going through my head like a replay button was pushed 100 times. Every time it stabbed me, over and over again. I cried and cried, saying his name. The pain felt like a million knives stabbing everywhere.

Soon, my cries turned into gasps. And as I gasped for air, the moons light shone through the trees as if locating me.

Then, wind was circling about me. Wrapping me up in a see through purple wind, my hands extended to my sides, a light coming from my heart ((Pic on profile)). My hair got longer, with a tint of red in it. My eyes changed to emerald green. My skin turned smooth and soft as the finest silk known to man.((pic on profile of her)

I felt something else wrap around me. I looked down and notice my gown was slid on. The gown was white and came around my knees. In the chest area it was silk with little flowers flowing downward. On my legs was a white silk ribbon wrapped around my legs and along my arms.

I felt my wings sprouting out of my back like weeds. I sighed and lay back down. Pretty soon, someone will find me, or hopefully, they won't.

Johnny POV ((Oooh who is he???))

As I helped out in the Palace of Darnassian, I had one of many visions

_Vision_

_A girl lying there, crying. A lost soul with wings maybe? Or no it was the Princess! It was the princess! _

As soon as I noticed the girl, I sprouted my wings and flew to the Queen's quarters. The Queen was a nice beautiful woman, gorgeous and quite tall. She stood about 6ft 2in. As compared to my 5ft 2in.

I swung the doors to the Queen's quarters. She was practicing with her daughter Samantha, again.

Samantha was not like any other woman on our star. She was small and stood a 4ft 10in. Angel was the smallest of all woman and men on our star, and quite the lady.

Her voice was like bells, but soft as lilac flowers. Samantha and I were best friends up till we got married at 18 years. Now we're best friends, and mates or more like soul mates. She was wearing her usual wear, a small pink dress with red on the chest area (AN:just like Bella's dress).

"Well, hello, honey!" she called as I came in. she ran up to me and pecked her small pink marshmallow like lips to my cheek.

"What's wrong Johnny? You seem odd." The Queen asked in a soprano voice.

"It's Princess Mavralsae! She has returned! I saw it! Her wings grew! But she is not happy." I said.

"What do you mean? Not happy because she has returned?" Samantha asked.

"No. Her heart is broken into millions! She is crying. I don't know why, but she is." I said with sadness.

"Great… tell Charlie and tell him to go get her." The Queen said in direct authority.

"Right away, my lady." I said in obedience. Samantha giggled at my tone. Oh, how I love her!

"I will be right back, Sammy. I promise!" I said as I ran towards the door.

I wonder why her heart is broken this time…

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Okay! Thank you for waiting for meh! I have been like kind of sickish, so yeah… anywayz! If I get at least 5 reviews I will update soon! Ily!

~Natasha!


	3. Crying, packing and smashing

**Yay!!! New chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay!! I was grounded for a long time… AND IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT… RIP MJ!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I'm sure I have some grammatical errors so please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga –cries- **

**Charlie POV**

Great. Where can she be? I called basically the whole town of Forks to ask if they have seen Bells. Gosh, I hope she's ok! With that jerk who left her! What's his name…? Edwin? Eduardo? Edmund? Oh! Edward.

Yes, I knew that boy meant trouble. Once I saw his father, the Cullen's easily repulsed me. I mean sure I acted very kindly to them and I even told off my best friend, Billy, that they were kind!

Dr. Carlisle was a very nice man when it came to the many 'injuries' Bella got. I mean sure, Bella's 'injuries' were fake so she could be posed as a human instead of an Angel. I always thought she went overboard with the acting thing…

As I trudged through the forest, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello! It Johnny!" Johnny's soft voice spoke. Johnny was one of my favorites son-in-laws. He understood me like a real son and was always nice to Samantha.

"Oh! Hey, son! Did you by chance see Mavralsae?" I asked intently.

"That is why I called you, sir! She is east of where you are, and down the hill. You will see her easily. Just follow the moonlight. It's directly on her!" He said jubilantly.

I gasped, "You mean, her wings sprouted?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Yes! Finally she is coming home! After 18 years of waiting for her return!"

"Thank you very much, son! I'll talk to you later." I spoke to the phone.

"No problem. She is my favorite sister." And he hung up.

I began walking in a faster paste then usual. I would fly but it's only the woods! And plus, you never know if you would see the wolf boys or attract any vampires.

Johnny was right; Bella was directly under the moonlight. Like something out of one of those cheesy romance movies. Bells wings were bigger than before. They were ultra white and could block out the moon, if she stood in front of it. But right now, Bella was in a tight ball. Crying, no, sobbing.

"Bells?" I asked gently so I won't spook her.

She turned around and looked at me. Her face was drenched in tears and her eyes were red, "Daddy!" she said and ran up to me and embraced me in a deep hug.

Wow! It's been a long time since she called me daddy! She must be awfully heart-broken.

I lay on the forest floor, cuddling her. Her sobs racked through her as she trembled. Her whimpering was like a lost puppy. Her sniffling was like she was sick or something.

"Shh! It's okay. I'm here, Daddy is here." I kept telling her.

After ten minutes, I picked her up and walked home. Bella kept saying, 'He's gone' over and over again. I swear, if I ever see Edward Cullen I will rip him into shreds and burn him.

When we reached the house, Sam Uley, a.k.a. wolf boy, was they're looking at Bella. Mike Newton and his father were there, Angela Weber and her father were there, and ten other people were there.

I always thought Sam Uley was an okay kid, but once I saw what he did to his girlfriend, Emily, that changed my whole impression on him. Sure, people thought it was a bear attack, but the real truth was Sam phased and attacked poor Emily.

Emily is still with him but if it were Bella, I would have killed him. Sure, there's not much to talk about when Edward almost killed Bella, but he did save her at the same time.

**Bella POV**

My father laid me on the couch and random people from school and people I've never seen before soon surrounded me. My dad grabbed an afghan off the other couch where it usually hung on. My body was wrapped around with it and it was warm and comfy. Good thing I rested my wings back inside my back. No need for questions…

I looked like a plain human, but my father and I know I'm not.

"Bella?" I heard a gruff and old voice.

I looked around and found it was my old useless doctor, "Dr. Gerandy," I mumbled in greetings. He probed my head with his soft and warm fingers. He turned on his flashlight into my eyes and studied them.

"Hm, well nothing wrong physically…" he spoke.

"What about mentally…" Mike mumbled low enough that no one else would hear it, but I sure did. I looked at him and glared.

Dr. Gerandy pressed on my wrist and counted my heart beats.

"Yup! She is fine. Just a little tired. She needs lots of sleep and needs to drink lots of fluids. Eat a healthy breakfast such as oranges, bananas, grapes, and strawberries." He said. **(AN: That's what my doctor ALWAYS says)**

I just nodded slowly. I really didn't care much for my health; I already knew I was healthy… physically…

Everyone left and went home for the night, finally. Everyone was freaking me out with his or her intense stares. I just cuddled into the blanket.

"Sweetie, Are you really ok?" Charlie asked.

"Sort of… What's the story?" I asked knowing he would understand my question.

"Well, Dr. Carlisle got a job offer in L.A.," I snorted, "and his wife Esme was getting sick of living in a cold area." I snorted again. If only people knew the truth…

"Dad, I can't wait till I get back home. I'm so happy my wings came back." I murmured. I really missed my home; I now, hate this god-forsaken place. I don't even know why I wasted my time here. I could of stayed at home with my mother and sisters… **(AN: I will explain all the sisters and everyone probably in the next chapter maybe...!)**

"I can't wait, too! I miss you're mom." Charlie said smiling his eye crinkly smile. I gave him a weak smile and got up from the couch. The couch was too lumpy for me, almost like speed bumps but worst!

I jogged up to my room and grabbed a couple of duffle bags. I packed all my school pictures of my human friends and of Jake the day we walked on the beach. I most likely regret that day somewhat now.

Tears come streaming down my face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it ever be worst? **(AN: If anyone knows where I got that from, tell me and I will mention you're names in the next chapter!)**

I broke down on the creaky floorboards and cried or sobbed. My body trembled and I crossed my arms over my chest as an unbearable pain rips through me. I rocked back and fourth cradling my chest. I wasn't shocked when Charlie didn't come up; he knows when I need time to heal…

**~Teehee~Teehee~Teehee~Teehee~Teehee~Teehee**

I don't know how long I was in my room crying, but it sure felt like hours. I got up from my position on the floor, and walked to my bed. As I stepped on the floorboards, one creaked abnormally loud. I stepped on it again but to only notice that it was lose.

Might as well fix it, I thought to myself. I bended over and easily got the board out. I was shocked to see what was in there. It was all the stuff I got for my birthday, the stuff the Cul- _they_ got me.

Familiar tears stung my eyes as I looked at the cd Ed- _he_ composed for me. I gripped the CD in my grasp.

Tears of depression they once were, but now tears of anger washed upon me. The CD that was in my hands was turned to dust as I crushed it with my hands. Call me psycho but I felt like killing someone or something.

I ran outside to my monster of a truck and popped my car door open. I dove inside and grabbed the stereo that I got from…_them_… I looked around me to see if anyone was looking. So far no one was. I did see my dad looking through the window at me, arms crossed.

I made sure the stereo was firmly in between my hands. Like it was paper, I crushed it. It was only a 12 inch stereo, but it was quite expensive.

I tossed the stereo into the trashcan and went inside. I looked at the old clock on the wall and it read 5:30 in the morning. Wow! I cried forever.

I ran inside and helped Charlie with some of the pictures he had of Forks, friends, and some of me. As I tapped up one of the last boxes, a thought came to me.

"Dad," I started.

"Yes?"

"What's the story?" Knowing he would know what I meant.

"Well, we are 'moving'. You didn't want to stay here because you had a bad break up. And you didn't want to go live with your mom so you dragged me with you." He said with a chuckle.

I threw an article of clothing at him, "I am so not that spoiled!" I yelled at him playfully. Wow! For a girl who had the worst break up ever, I'm kind of okay. I guess it's because I'm going home!

We finished up and we loaded everything up in my truck. I decided I would walk around my house one last time. I will miss Forks. I will miss the gossip babble from Jessica's mouth, the annoying kisses on the cheek from Tyler, the evil glares from Lauren, my favorite golden retriever Mike, Eric's odd jokes, and Angela's sweet personality. I walked into my room and basically everything I had since I came to this Earth was in my duffle bag.

The window was open still and a gust of wind blew through. It felt really nice. I walked over to it and looked through it. Right across from my house, about a block or two away was Mike's house. I can see him pretty well. He was sleeping lazily. Then next-door was Tyler's house. He was surprisingly on his laptop looking at Michael Jackson's video 'Dirty Diana'. **(AN: Rest in peace MJ! I love 'Dirty Diana' you rock!')** I chuckled then sighed.

I looked at the night sky and the stars and wondered if this were the last time I would see Forks. I would miss the cold stabbing me. I would miss the green trees. And my annoying yet loving friends.

I sighed, and shut the window. Forever…

**~TEEHEE~TEEHEE~**

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry for not updating! I love all you! I am in progress for the next chapter. Oh! I will describe the history of the Angels and stuff later on! I love you guys! You're the best! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE EDWARD OR JACOB OR EMMETT OR JASPER OR EMBRY OR SAM OR QUIL OR YHH!**


	4. History part 1!

**Hello, lovers! I'm going to start working on this story more because I myself love this plot and stuff and I have lots of fun working with the oragins and stuff of the Angels! I just realized this but if you play World of warcraft the game (IM SO ADDICTED TO IT!) you'll see that some of the lands on there and some of the creatures and stuff are on there. When i started playing it whle i was also typing this story, I realized that and I'm like 'Holy shiznitz!'. So yh! I also saw Harry Potter on wenesday and it was...AWESOME! I LOVED IT!!!! I LOVE BELLATRIX! Yeah, she is pure evil and crap but shes really... idk cookie as i like to call it. LIke shes crazy and she looks like shes... well... idk but yeahh! Oh, I never read harry Poter cuz it seems to damn boring! Up untill the 6th installment where I guess gets kinda dark... and thats my type of genre! Everyone was crying in the movie theatres when Dumbledore died.... i was like... whatever! I did cry when the white birdy died... im a huge animal lover and tree hugger. Literally, i hug trees. Ask me about it if you wanna know me and my friends weird adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! Or World of Warcraft! If I did, breaking Dawn would have been totally different. There would be a war with the Volturi and the Cullens and lots of people/ Vamps would have died. And there would also be a small arguement between the wolves and the Cullens. If i owned World of Warcraft, I would make it cheaper to pay for. So, DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

I sighed as I listened to the lyrics of the song 'All Around me'. The song on my Ipod was so similar to how I felt about Edward right now. Sometimes, I just want to do something so stupid, stupid enough that it would kill me. I stared blankly out the window of my old monster. I thought about how I will miss it when I leave it, which is soon. My father and I would be boarding off a dock on to a boat to leave for the Northern Lands. The Northern Lands were the lands of the Elves, Angels, Dwarfs, etc. The Northern Lands were the Lands of the good, the Alliance I guess. There were also such thing as the Southern Lands. Southern Lands were filled with vile, horrible, and ruthless creatures. Some of the Northern Lands were filled with creatures as such.

Only the bravest of the brave even think about traveling into the Southern Lands. I, with my amazing skills, went there and made it out alive. Though, some of my good friends did die there. Southern Lands were filled with Orc, Undead, Taurens, and mostly... _vampires. _So basically, lots of the animals from that one book 'Chronicles of Narnia', but real! The Northern Lands call them the Horde. Vampires, like Angels, run the Southern Lands. Angels run the Northern Lands, but before us, before Earth was even known as Earth, Elves ran the place. But, after a terrible battle with the Elves and Orcs, they were left with only 5,000 of their kind. Elves were a population of 15,000 before the war. Elves are basically Angels, except we fly. Angels do somewhat have pointy ears, kind of. It can be noticeable if you're at least 5 yards from me.

The Northern Lands were invisible to the Humans. Very few Humans can see it. We call those Humans, men **(A****N: Men as in human. Like in the lovely Lord of the Rings!)**. Most of the men are descendants of the old kings. The old Kings were men/Elf or men/Angels or simply shape shifters.

The only reason why our kind (The Northern Lands) still live and live till probably after the world ends, is because we were put here to protect the humans from blood thirsty Horde. If by chance we had war between all Alliance and all Horde, and we some how settled our differences and we become one great happy nation, us Alliance will leave the Earth, forever...

And if we by chance leave, the Horde will stay as we need guardians for Earth. It is said in the the most ancient book in the world that if a Horde does the wrong thing when the Alliance leave, us Alliance will come back and we will kill all the Horde. You see, the Horde and the Alliance were one nation and stood to protect the Earth as one. When our grandfathers lived they made a treaty with the Horde just in case this certain thing happens. My mother, at the time, was only a little girl. Probably around the age of 5 or 6 years. She stood with her father, Beriadan, as she was in training to be Queen. A couple hundred years later, rebels of the Horde became violent. The Alliance killed the rebels and then the Horde got super angry and killed many of our kind.

My mother banished the Horde to Southern Lands where they dwelled for years. It is not certain for when the war starts. Some say it already started. We sent many spies to scout out the lands, most failed. I and my sisters were the only ones to make it out of there alive. I have three total sisters. I am the eldest of them.

I was born to my mother, Renee, on her 18th birthday. My mother was so happy and I still remember her hundred watt smile when she would look at me. Renee wasn't like all moms. She was graceful and stunningly beautiful. Renee rules all of the Northern Lands. She even rules the Southern Lands, just not all the time since the Horde are over there. My mother's hair is a short brown hair that went 3 inches down her shoulder. Her eyes were piercing silver and always had the glint of love, care, and loyalty. I could tell her anything, Renee would usually give me her wise talk whenever I was troubled. **(AN: A pic of Renee is on my profile, also I changed Kristen Stewart as Bella. I made it someone else who is quite famous). **My mother has powers as does everyone else in the Northern lands. My mother has the power of four sight, sometimes. Renee can shape-shift to anything she wants at any time.

I was born to my mother, Renee, on her 18Th birthday. My mother was so happy and I still remember her hundred watt smile when she would look at me. To my mother, I was sort of he favorite, though she treats us and loves all my sister and I equally. She knew that if her time came, I would take her place as Queen of the Northern and Southern Lands. Everyone, and I mean everyone, thought I was the most beautiful of the kingdom. I kind of don't think so, but it is a possibility. My hair went to my waist and was a dark brown with red streaks that tinted the brown to a fire brown. My eyes were earth green and had little flecks of turquoise. I had flawless white skin which made my skin glow. I myself have a good amount of powers.

Powers: Shape-Shift, four-sight, mind control, mental and physical shield, control elements, weather, witchcraft (Not the evil stuff, just spells and rituals.), 'fighting', beauty, talking to animals, change appearance, and healing. Yeah, it's a lot. They can come in handy, sometimes.

Beriadanwen or ,Lexy for short, came right after me about 1 year later. **(AN:Beriadanwen means Alexis! I know that because i found this sickly awesome web site!)** Lexy, well, lets just say that she is the snobby one. Lexy has the power to kill people if she wanted to. She tried killing herself one time as an 'experiment' after her husband was killed by Vampires during an invasion. She was beyond devastated, she was always underneath a cape I guess to hide. Lexy has rain forest green eyes that always had a glint of mischief. Her hair was a bloody red bronze that out shined the sun. Lexy had glowing white skin. She was a true snow white **(AN: Pic on proffy!)**. Lexy's power can be triggered by being mad, super mad. And when shes super mad, her eyes are the darkest of black. She can make flowers die with her hand just above it. It took her five years for her to control it. Yes, I suppose she is the most 'Gothic 'or 'emo' in the family tree **(AN: No offense to goths or emos! Love yaz! I know that kinda sounded stereotypical, but hey! at least I put no offense! DONT KILL ME!!)**. She is probably my least favorite in the family as she tried to kill me when i made her mad.

The next born is Meldacaniel, or Mandy for short **(AN Again! Meldacaniel means Mandy!)**. Mandy's dad is different then mine. My mom divorced my dad and married some other elf dude. After a while, my mother caught him making out with some courtesan. It was an odd sight to see. My mother was in such a fit of rage, sh accidental killed him... anyways! Mandy was born the night after her father died. Only my father, mother, Lexy, Samantha and Johnny know about her real father. Mandy still thinks her father is Charlie. Mandy has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She would give Ros- _her_ a run for her money. Her hair was a light shine brown and always had that bounce look to it. Mandy's eyes were a deep ocean of blue and had little flecks of emerald green. Her body was a total Victoria Secret model's body. Mandy's power wasn't much of a power, more like an extremely amazing skill. Mandy was the master of weapons. Swords, spheres, bow arrows, you name it. Mandy is what I call a 'worrior goddess'. She is quick like lightning, swift and graceful as the wind. Her body was like a cats and held poise and confidence.

About 1,000 years late, my parent's got back together and remarried. After 12 years of their renewed wedding, my mother had another baby. Her name was Erulastiel, or Samantha in human and her most common name. Samantha was a bubbly always happy go lucky girl. She would always put a smile upon everyone faces! She kinda reminded me of... never mind. Happiness wasn't all her. Well, it was all her actually. But, she had that seductive side, bright with firey passion and desire. That was her 'power' in a weird form. It's almost like a weapon. Whenever she's trying to kill or fight someone, she would use her eyes and body language. She would smirk at them and wink. The people she's usually fighting would dropped like dead flies. Samantha had ashy blue eyes with black flecks around it. Her hair went to her waist and she had bangs over her forehead. She had light brown hair with a tint of red. Kind of like a bronze. Now, Samantha wasn't a person to pick on. She not only had a deep power, but she had a great fighting skill. She was like Mandy in many ways. Samantha married Johnny at a very young age. They were best friends growing up and mates all in the end. Johnny was extremely loyal to her and was always at her side, unless he's reading in the library.**(pic on proffy)**

Johnny lived on the streets with his mother Betrix. His father left his mother and him alone with no money, no house, no anything! Johnny was only 5 when he met Samantha. I watched it as their little rose buds bloomed into a beautiful flower. Samantha soon convinced Johnny and his mom to live with us. Johnny was over ecstatic about it and his mother was happy as well. My mother invited them to our home with open arms, respect, loyalty, food, safty, and love. When Johnny was 12 years old, he had a 'vision' and saw that we were going to be attacked by orcs. My mother was confused when he said he had a 'vision'. Renee saw the truth within him and ordered 500 troops all around our borders. And Mr. Johnny was right. It was an easy win, win. Johnny's mother died when he was only 16 after being killed by an Orc out in the forest. Johnny was all alone in the world and that's when Samantha and his relationship grew even more (And when i say even more, I mean, physically!). Johnny and Samantha got married and I guess lived happily ever after.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

The song lyrics broke my trance and my thoughts. It was my alarm clock! Jeez! How long have I've been spacing? **(AN: That actually happened to me to the point where I was like 'Holy shiz!'. i tend to space out a lot)**

"Finally you're awake! I thought you were dying of boredom or whatever teenagers say!" Charlie exclaimed. I shook my head from side to side to clear my head.

"We're half a mile away Mav!" Mav was really short for Mavralsae. I was getting really excited and I stared out the window. All I saw was forest and more forest. Very green, but the place where I will be going is far more green.

"Mav," Charlie started, "We're here." I looked out the windshield and gasped. It's been eighteen years since I last boarded this boat. But now, it was gorgeous as the sun shined over it. The barge was huge! It stood a high 400 feet and was completely beautiful. It was a light purple with dark purple accents that made random circles. On the boat was a rather medium size room that only rooms the high priest or royalty. I walked onto the boat and everyone on the boat bowed gracefully. I smiled and walked into the room.

It consisted of a baby purple all through out the room. The bed was huge and plump and dark purple. Around the room was random bottles of 'healing potions' on the shelves. On the night stands were clothes. _Thank you, _I thought to myself. I needed to change, and quickly. It takes an easy 20 minutes from the boat dock to home.

Th outfit was more normal then I thought it would be. It consisted of a black tunic that wen mid thigh and dark blue skinny jeans. Black gladiator shoes also tagged along. **(Pic on proffy)** I walked towards the vanity mirror and stared at Isabella Marie Swan. Slowly, the Isabella disappeared and a new image appeared, it was me. Mavralsae! I smiled and i brushed my hair out. I sighed and just like bubble gum, my wings popped out. I was surprised when my wings didn't hit the ceiling. They were rather huge, bigger than I remembered. They were ultra white with gold glitter sprinkled over them. At the tip of the wings were gold. I walked out onto the deck and looked out at the sea.

Suddenly, I heard the most happiest thing right now!

"Kamadoria! Kamadoria!"

**Ok! this chapter took me a week and a half to finish! It's kinda boring cuz of the history, but oh well! There will be more history! Review!**

**In case you didn't know how to pronouce the names!**

**Beriadanwen  
(Bear-ee-ah-dahn-wehn)**

**Meldacaniel (lit. "asking for love")  
****(Mehl-dah-kahn-ee-ell)**

**Erulastiel  
****(Air-oo-lahs-tee-ell)**

**Now, you probably have questions about Demetria! That will be explained later. And there will most likely be a change in the very first chap! And stuff...... REVIEW!!!**


	5. WELCOME BACK, MAV!

**G'day mates! Hope you enjoy my chapter! Took me forever to type this! I kinda had writers block so yeah..... Review! Or else my evil cows will sit on you! COWS! **

**Also! Someone is hacking into my account!!! Someone help!!!! They have added these strange stories! One was called 'Popsicles'. Its a Rosalie/Bella slash lemon fiction!!!!!! I read only a few sentences and then I screamed 'MY EYES HAVE BEEN RAPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' So someone please help me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Twilight belongs to SM. The plot is all mine!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I saw Kamadoria. The smell of the ocean made me somewhat sick to my stomach, but I managed to hold unlike my father... He looked like he was going to puke his guts out. I rolled my eyes and twisted and twirled my hair. I guess I'm all right, but really I'm not. I mean it's great that I'm going home! It's just that I will miss Forks and my human friends. I extremely miss... _them. _But, destiny obviously thought we shouldn't be together so I guess it was one of those boyfriend thing that all teens go through. Though I'm not a teen, I'm actually over 3,0000. Where does the time go, eh?

The ship came to a sudden stop and almost threw me over board. My dad jumped off the boat and kissed the ground while also... uh, puking his guts out. I laughed and walked up down the stairs to land. I was happier than a monkey with a banana! Kamadoria was a beautiful place. Complete with a beach, forest, meadows, castle, small towns, castle, lively people, castle, dancing, castle, singing, castle, laughter, castle! Did I mention castle? And no not those princess-y, fairy tale, castle. This castle was far much better than that. It stood on the highest point in Kamdoria. The castle was made of light blue marble that shined whether with the sun up or down. The castle held 4 courtyards and 10 meadows around it. The rooms were not fancied by polished, cold, floors but was made with stone. The beds were not plumb and huge but they were round and small enough for two people. Each room had a window with thin lavender drapes. None of the rooms were dirty so there was no use in maids.

The courtyards were made of cream colored stone and for comfort was fresh green grass which never stained our clothes. The meadows were filled with lavender, daisys, roses, etc. There were waterfalls that spilled over into more waterfalls and those waterfalls fall into a secret garden that has a bridge and long strings filled with flowers and real diamonds.

I sighed and breathed in the fresh air, which smelled like fresh cut grass and honey and vanilla. Soon I saw the most wonderful thing, my mother. She was smiling and her grace didn't go unnoticed. Her smile would make the sun cry with envy. Her grace would of made any vampire weep with how clumsy they looked compared to her. My mothers arms were wide open, waiting for a hug. I smiled and ran into her arms. I inhaled her scent trying to place a memory of the last time I saw her. Her smell was a mixture of fresh chocolate cookies.

My mother then started doing the traditional greeting which only the queen did. The greeting was kissing the center of my forehead, then kissing the tip of my nose. Then she said an elvish prayer "Ainariel Oronar..." She breathed, which meant 'The moon's blessing'. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Mom, I missed you." I whispered.

My mother chuckled, "I missed you, too."

The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the ground my two girls. Samantha and Mandy.

"Ohmygod,Mav!Wemissedyousomuch!Youhavetotellushowitwaslikebeingwithhumans!Wasitfun?Horrible?Itdoesn'tmatterbecauseyourhomenow!" **(An: Oh my god, Mav! We missed you so much! You have to trll us how it was like being with humans! Was it fun? Horrible? It doesn't matted because your home, now!) **They both literally screamed in my ear. I laughed and they hugged me, tight. I hugged them back and kissed bot of their heads.

I pushed them off and saw Lexy. Standing there with her arms crossed. I looked at her, but her attention was else where. "Lexy?" I asked. She looked up and then the next thing caught me off guard, she hugged me! Tightly for that matter. "Nothing is ever the same when you're gone! It's so boring at home! I miss you annoying the bloody hell out of me!" She cried.

I laughed a little, "I missed you too!" and hugged her, too. My mother laughed and I looked over to her. Her and Charlie were in a tight embrace, smiling. Then my dad ruined that by throwing up on the sand...again.

"Okay you guys. Lets get home! We have a ball tonight!" My mother said.

My eyes widen, "A ball?" I squeaked. I wasn't much of a party person, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Samantha screamed and dragged me to the castle. We flew of course but, I didn't have time to register so my wings didn't spring out. It took me one minute for my wings to break free. The feeling of flying was amazing. My hair blowing behind me, the feeling in my stomach. It was absolutely the best feeling ever. I giggled and I noticed a change in my wings. My wings were a hell of a lot longer. I measured it to be about 65 inches long and at the tips were blood red feathers. Now, I knew they weren't real blood, so no need to worry. The red was shimmering and were beautiful. The rest of my wings were platinum white. I would have to ask my mother what that meant.

"Mother?" I asked while dodging the fith bird today.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you when we get into the Castle?"

"Sure, Sweetie! But it will have to be in about an hour. The Horde are growing stronger faster than ever!" My mother said frustrated.

"Okay, Mom. Meet me in the library."

**INSIDE THE CASTLE LIBRARY**

I walked around aimlessly while I waited for my mother. I walked over to my favorite reading spot and sat on the stone bench and leaned onto the plum, soft pillows while staring outside. A few nobles who were dressed in their usual wear, silk tunics with silk pants. They were talking about how the Horde are trying to get closer to the royals, us. I also saw two female priests blessing each other as they passed by in their usual wear, silk dresses that any human would mistake as a wedding dress. The thing that caught my eye about these two were that they were passing some type of paper to each other. It was folded and it had a word that got me anxious, _death. _I looked at them closely and noticed that only the girl giving the letter had her symbol (or tattoo) of her Priestliness (which is hands cupping the moon, along with purple stars circling the hand and moon.

I looked away. Maybe I'm losing it. There is no possible way that a spy assassin (if that's who it is) would get passed our boarders with out at least 10,000 troops going at them. I shook my head clear. I looked back out the window and only noticed the two nobles chatting still. The difference between the nobles and regular faeries were that the Nobles were older and heck of a lot smarter. They knew stuff that other people wouldn't often know and only my mother could know what.

I heard soft flaps and turned around to see my mother. She smiled and hugged me.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"What am I going to do? Ed- _He _is gone! Mom! I loved him and I still do! I know I may not show it but I'm dying! My chest always hurts when I think of them and.... I just don't know what to do!" I cried.

Renee put a comforting hand on my arm. "Sweetie, life will get better soon. Destiny just thought that you shouldn't be together. That someday you would want someone else! I'm sure there's lots of guys out there who are more suiting. Edward, well, Edward is a jerk for leaving you heart-broken and sad and alone. I know you're stronger than this! You've been through hundreds of break ups! And yet you made it through! So make it through again!"

I sniffled, "I guess...you're right..." There was a long silence. Then my question earlier came into mind.

"Mother. Look!" I gestured toward my wings. She looked down and gasped. Her eyes were bulging out of her head and her nad was slightly grazing my feathers.

"Oh...my!" My mother said. Tears were rimming her eyes and she got up and flew out the door. Her tears made a trail to her room. I walked to her room and knocked, but there was no answer. _Maybe she just need to think or something, _I thought.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror getting ready for the dreadful ball. My hair was being fiddled with by Sam, and my face became Mandy's own personal canvas as she applied make-up. Lexy was picking out my dress in the backround. I smiled in content and started thinking about Kamadoria itself.

Kamadoria was always lively. With music, dancing, laughter and all that good stuff. It was like a normal Earth but a heck of a lot better.

Of course we have a school system. In our school, the kids learn Elvish, Dwarfian, Drenei, Hindi, Greek, English, Hispanic, Russian, German, French, Egyptian, Turkish, and African. Many of our music is of Hindi, English and Elvish. I'm sure at the ball you'll hear lots of Hindi. Other than the language, its just a normal school system.

Kamadoria is one of the 5 posts in the Nothern Lands. There is also Penagram, Aristonelle, Daressnan, and the Northern Trees. The Northern Tree is a refuge place for Elves. On occasion we would visit or go by it, but it wasn't much of an Angel place. The Northern Tree was run by Lady Uruviel. Lady Uruviel was the most beautiful woman ever. Seriously. She wasn't the whore beautiful but the beautiful that any man would bow down too. She has long golden hair with brown streaks that swayed around her knees. Her eyes were a striking green. But not like any other green, a green that seemed like it glowed in the dark and always shined in amusement. Her face is flawless white and her chin was at the perfect angle. Her cheek bone were high and mighty. She always dressed in white and was never dirty. My mother was always suspicious of her, but I never saw anything wrong with her.

I swayed my thoughts to another subject. I thought more about my 'powers'. I had a special power, or that's what my mother said. My power can be used for good...or for bad. Humans would refer to it as 'warlock' but no! I only posses warlock like powers. I possess shadow, flame, and demonic powers. Other Angels have these powers.... like my sister... Demetria. Demetria was my twin sister. Except she was far more prettier than I am. Her hair was black as onyx. Her skin was far more flawless and gorgeous. Her cheek bones were strong and her chin stuck out softly. Demetria had ruby red eyes, though she wasn't a vampire. She was sassy, witty, and intelligent. She was also very dangerous. She used her powers for evil and vanity. She only cared about herself and her crew: Daemon, Caline, Morgainne, Jospheh, Onyx, and Bellatrix. **(AN: No! I am not copying harry potter! I just happened to looooveee that name!) **They all possessed the same talent I have but as I said before, they use it for evil.

"Okay! You're all set!" Samantha said and clapped her hands. Mandy was standing there, obviously admiring her work. I looked into the mirror but to only see a stranger. My hair was a long shag, with small waves. My eyes had smokey eyeshadow and black eyeliner. My lips were in a light subtle pink with clear gloss whipped on them. I had little blush on and some mascara. All together it was a very beautiful job. I would of changed my appearance my self but the girls wanted to bond.

"And here is your dress!" Lexy smiled proudly. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and halter style straps. The bodice is fitted and curve-hugging down to just above the knees where the mermaid skirt flares out It was black and mysterious looking and I _loved _it! I grabbed it and pulled it on. It fit me perfectly, showing all my curves. Lexy brought out a pair of black 4 1/2 inch rhinestone heel/sandals. **(AN: All these clothes are on profile**.**) **

I slipped on the shoes and walked over to the mirror. I looked, dare I say, hot! I twirled around to give the girls a view and they all gave me thumbs up. My sisters already had they're hair, make-up, and dresses done. Samantha was wearing a strapless rosy pink colored dress. The dress features a strapless cut and a faux-bubble hem with an embellished empire waist and hem. It was really cute and fitting for a girl like her. Her shoes were 4 inch T- strap rhinestone heels. Sam's make-up was similar to mine but her eyeshadow had a light hue. Sam's hair was in a messy bun that framed her face.

Mandy wore a black and teal bubble dress. The bubble dress featured spaghetti straps, an empire waist, and a cute bow, making it look fun. Her feet bore black 5 inch heels with a leg wrap. Her make up featured black eyeshadow with a bluish tint. Her lips were colored in lip gloss and her cheeks a slight blush. Mandy's hair was curled and flowed down the small of her back.

Lexy wore a red dress which is sleeveless with embellished straps along the neckline; creating a halter look with keyhole cut out on the bodice. The dress is nearly backless, but the embellished straps edge the back cutout for more detail. This style is fitted to the knees where it flares out into a subtle mermaid silhouette with train. A strappy red 4 inch heel which wrapped around her ankle were on her feet. She applied some black eyeliner, eyeshadow with a red tint, and red lipstick.

"Are we ready?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Yes! Lets go! Then!" I practically screamed. We dashed out into the corridor and into the Ball room. The ball room is the most gorgeous room in the palace. THe ceiling rises up into a creamy- gold dome. On the dome, there is little clouds all over it. And on those clouds, are little baby Angels. They are either playing the flute, guitar, harp, cello, violin, or Viola. The room is gold and is usually used for some sort of party. THe room is so huge, that it would probably fit the whole town of Forks. _Forks, _my thoughts yearned. I took an unneeded and unsteady sigh as my sisters and I walked up to the ball room.

"We've been waiting to see you, Miss. Swan." The doorman said. He was an old Angel. His name was Foreman Q. Jenkins and one of the eldest Angels. His long grey hair were in long braids and were sweeping his forehead rather gracefully. He looked sharper than usual. "Foreman! You look sharp! Is there someone that you wanted to impress?" I asked cocking my eyebrow. Foreman's eyes widen and he started mumbling, "Ye-ye-yes, Miss! He-he-her name is uh, uh, ummm, Felicia Uldemdar!"

I smirked, "Well then. Will you be so kind by escorting me? Maybe I will give a little tip to Felicia that you're looking."

Foreman smiled, "It will be an honor, Miss Swan!" He spoke then we linked arms.

Whoops! Almost forgot something, "You girls can come along you know!" Then I heard the sound of clicking heels.

I took a deep breath and then Foreman opened the door...

**DONE! Okay! Long chapter but I can hang with it! Review! OR COWS SHALL SUFFOCATE YOU!**


	6. Dola Re Dola Scream!

**I decided to update sooner for my lovely fans! On August 3rd I started school so I'm now in 7th grade!!! So that means a hell of a lot more work :(! Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

* * *

As Foreman escorted me in, everyone turned around and looked at me with smiles. I started to blush blood red and I looked away, my eyes wandering the big room. I sighed and I noticed that Foreman had his head sticking out like a giraffe. I giggled at him since he looked so anxious. I spotted Felicia and was shocked. She was an elf and very very vey gorgeous. She was also old but you really wouldn't be able to tell unless you were up close. She had platinum blonde hair that were in braids. Her cheek bones were high and her eyes showed that she was wise in her years. Her chin jutted out just a bit but other than that, she was perfect! She had her neck craned like Foremans, so once she spotted him, she blushed.

"Uh, Foreman. I found her." I whispered gently to him. His eyes snapped to mine and followed my gaze towards Felicia. He broke a hundred watt smile at her and she did the same. "Go on! Go talk to her!" I said smiling. He looked at me with saucer wide eyes. I nodded at him encouragingly. He walked over to her and they chatted for a while. Some music played and I danced around to it. I saw some of my best friends, Natasha and Roxan, dancing also. They were Drenei and quite gorgeous. They were twins. They both had jaw length amethyst purple hair. They're bodies were long and slender. They had tattoo markings from the temple to the bags under they're eyes. Natasha was wearing an elegant gown has so many luxurious details you'll be amazed when you wear it. The loose fitting skirt on this long gown for prom has a drape in the front and back, while lace and beadwork add glamour to the sweetheart bodice.

Roxan was wearing a purple full length formal gown with choker style flower chain halter and a delicate flower embellishment on bodice. Both very beautiful. THey noticed me and they're eyes widen, "OH MY GOSH! MAV!!!" They screamed. They ran towards me with they're arms spread wide open and soon enough, they basically tackled me in a warm hug.

"So how are you? Was it horrible living as a human for 18 years! I bet it was dredful!" Natasha screamed.

I chuckled, "Well, it wasn't as I thought it would be. Constant admires, friends who are just friends with you because you're popular, yada yada yada!" I said in a sing-song voice. The girls laughed.

"Any boyfriends?" Natasha Inquired waging her eyebrows. I looked away from they're wondering eyes. Might as well tell them...

"Yes... His name is Edward," Wince, "Cullen."

The girls had a thoughtful look on their faces, "Hey, twin?" NAtasha asked.

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't Cullen sound familiar?"

"Yeah... It sounds like a, I dont know, VAMPIRE FAMILY!" Roxan screamed.

My eyes widen, "Ho-How do you know them?"

"Oh, we've seen them like once."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... you see, Carlisle and our dad used to be friends. Until Carlisle betrayed him." **(AN: *Evil laugh* Mwuahahahahahaha!) **

"WHat do you mean betrayed? He's one of the most loyalist men I've met in my life!"

"Well.... He spied on us Drenei. He killed our mother. Thats how she died." Roxan said coldly.

I shook my head. "He wouldn't do that! He's a freaking doctor! He saves lives! He doesn't kill!"

Natasha chuckled. "He had too. If Carlisle refused to spy and kill....Esme would be ash." Natasha puured the word ash.

Tears filled my eyes. Carlisle would kill if it meant his wife's life.

"Um, thanks for telling me. I just...wouldn't think..." I trailed off.

"Don't judge a man by how sincere or kind and loving they are, Mav. It's like you can't trust puppies. They may lick you and love you...but they will tear up and chew all of your stuff." Natasha spoke.

"Let's dance. I want to get this...this...thing away." Roxan smiled.

So we dance to different types of music till a slow dance song popped on.

I sighed and looked down. I saw a couple of men looking at me... but I didn't care. The only man I want... is gone... I looked around for my mother and I spotted her chatting with that Priestess with no tattoo. She was a strawberry blonde, quite beautiful. She was very pale and sickly looking though. She had perfect features and curves to die for. I thought I saw something gleam in her dress cuff but I shook it away. There was something about this woman that intrigued me. Her eyes were blue but they showed a little.... gold?**(AN: I think you guys know who she is... I hope.)** That is _not _the eyes that any of the Alliance would wear. It's like she was wearing contacts! Something told me to run and grab my mother, but it was probably paranoia. I shook that off too. The woman gestured my mother into the halls of the ball room. The halls were not to be entered, but for some reason... my mother went with her. My mother snapped her gaze at mine and it almost looked like she was....crying? Maybe it was more Horde crossing our borders, she gets very sad and frustrated. At the moment, two woman came out of the crowd wearing traditional Hindu clothing.

Suddenly, Hindi music began... **(AN: The dance is on my proffy! Sorry its a little blurry! I also dont own it....sadly.)**

**_--MALE--  
Hey dola re dola re dola re dola  
Hey dola re_**

__

**--FEMALE 1--  
Haan, haan, hm aah**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Haan, haan, haan haan**

**--FEMALE 1 + 2--  
Haan, haan, haan haan - 2**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Oh maahi**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Hey dola re dola re dola re dola  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Hey dola re dola re dola re dola  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Lag jaane do najariya, gir jaane do bijuriya**

**--CHORUS--  
Bijuriya, bijuriya, gir jaane do aaj bijuriya**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Lag jaane do najariya, gir jaane do bijuriya  
Baandhke main ghunghroo**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Pahenke main paayal**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Oh, baandhke main ghunghroo**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Pahenke main paayal  
Ho jhoomke naachoongi ghoomke naachoongi**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Dola re dola re dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 1 + 2--  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Dola re dola re dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 1 + 2--  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola**

**--CHORUS--  
Dekho ji dekho dekho kaise yeh jhankaar hai  
Inki aankhon mein dekho piyaji ka pyaar hai  
Inki aawaaz mein haai kaisi thanadaar hai  
Piya ki yaadon mein yeh jiya beqaraar hai**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Haai, haai, haai aai aai aai aai**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Maathe ki bindiya mein voh hai**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Mm, palkon ki nindiya mein voh hai**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Tere to tan mann mein voh hai**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Teri bhi dhadkan mein voh hai**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Choodi ki chhan chhan mein voh hai**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Kangan ki khan khan mein voh hai**

**--FEMALE 1 + 2--  
Choodi ki chhan chhan mein voh hai  
Kangan ki khan khan mein voh hai**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Baandhke main ghunghroo**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Haan, pahenke main paayal**

**--FEMALE 2--  
O jhoomke naachoongi ghoomke naachoongi**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Dola re dola re dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 1 + 2--  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Ae dola re dola re dola re dola**

**--FEMALE 1 + 2--  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola**

**--MALE--  
Hey eh eh hey eh, hey eh eh eh eh eh  
Hey hey eh eh eh eh, hey hey eh hey**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Tumne mujhko duniya de di  
Mujhko apni haan khushiyaan de di**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Tumse kabhi na hona door  
Haan maang mein bhar le na sindoor**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Unki baahon ka tum ho phool  
Main hoon kadmon ki bas dhool  
Baandhke main ghunghroo**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Pahenke main paayal**

**--FEMALE 2--  
Haan, baandhke main ghunghroo**

**--FEMALE 1--  
Pahenke main paayal**

**--FEMALE 1 + 2--  
O jhoomke naachoongi ghoomke naachoongi  
Dola re dola re dola re dola  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola  
Ae dola re dola re dola re dola re dola re dola  
Haai dola dil dola mann dola re dola**

**_--MALE--  
Ae dola re_**

There were full claps all around. The chreography was beautiful and spectacular. A truly beautiful dance and music. I noticed Lexy walking over to me along with Mandy. I took a quick swig of the passion fruit punch and smiled at them. We are, after all, the single ones...

I looked for Charlie, but to only find him trying to shake his 'groove thang' with his best friend, Bobo a dwarf. I could tell he was having a blast.

Lexy smiled at me, "So you lik-" but she was cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from the hall...the hall my mother is in....

* * *

**Hahahahaha! Cliffy! And very short! But I'm doing this before I go to bed. REVIEW IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! DONT TRUST A DOCTOR!!!!!! LMAO! **


	7. The Houses of Healing

**Soooooooo........... I have wonderful news for you guys! I'm already typing the sequel for this story! I know its way to early, but I got really super excited and I had a plot in my head and I didn't want to lose it. Around the last five chapters of this story I will post a contest. You will see the contest probably around chapter 16 or 15... REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

**Mavralsae's POV**

The guards flew to the halls, swords in hand. Everyone rushed over to the halls. Including my sisters and I. I knew nothing good would come out of this...

"Oh my god!" Lexy cried. She was in front of the mass of Angels, Elves, Dwarfs and all those. I moved everyone out of my way and saw what would change my life...forever.

"Mom?" I whispered. Tears were flowing from the rim of my eyes. On the floor, was my mother, _my mother,_ mangled, bloody, body. "Mommy?" I asked quietly again. No answer. I walked over to her. Her body was facing down. Her arms were cracked and looked limp. Her legs looked like someone had just put jello inside them. I sat next to her body, already drenched in her blood. I turned my mother's body over and cried out in pain. Her eyes looked wild. But, in her chest, was a large, silver, dagger. "Search the castle. Let no one out or in. No one!" I ordered.

"Yes, Princess." a soldier said and flew off. I looked back down at my mothers body. I grasped the dagger and pulled it out making a large hole in her chest, signifying of what had killed my mother. I looked at the dagger. It was silver and curved. The handle was a serpent curling its tail. I recognized this dagger all to well..._vampires_... I growled lowly. Vampires assassinated my mother, why? Why would they assassinate her and not me who was much more powerful?

Anger boiled my blood. I gripped the handle tightly to the point where it broke. My eyes turned pitch black. My jaw was set ajar and my eye were intent on the blood on the glossy floor. "Mav. Calm down." Mandy told me calmly.

"Why?" I asked My voice was cracking and tear over flooded my eyes. Mandy looked down at my late mother. "I don't know..." She said. Her voice also cracking. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She was as close to mother as I was, if not closer! I grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. Her wings were fluttering and were drenched in crimson blood.

It was a long 10 minute silence. No one spoke. The only thing you would hear were the tinkling cries of the Angels and the Elves. A thought erupted my mind... "Dad?" I asked looking around. "Daddy?!" I called out louder. Everyone looked at each other and questions raised about my fathers disappearance.

"Princess! Princess! A letter! It's addressed to you!" A priestess called, flailing a piece of paper out. She gave me the letter and bowed gracefull to me.

_Dear Princess Mavralsae,_

_Your mother died tonight. You, the main caused, well, caused it. You are too be Queen and your mother knew that was to be soon. She knew what would happen if she walked into the halls. She knew she would be murdered. She didn't stop it because in order for you to be Queen, she would have to die. _

_There is another reason why we, Horde, assassinated her. The reason is... We are going to war, again. This time its real. We are going to war and whoever wins, gets the whole world. Whoever loses, you have to agree to our terms. You would either die...or you would leave this world...for good._

_Now, you are probably wondering, where is your father? Well, I have a answer to that question. We have 'Dad-napped' him. If you want him back , please visit the Volturi castle. _

_Watch your back..._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro Volturi_

My eyes widened. What? No! My dad! A war?! My mother died for me?! I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it. I fell to the ground fully, sobbing. I was to be Queen. Me. I have no guidance from my mother! What am I going to do?

"Princess. It is true. You heard the stories. The first King or Queen dies for the heir. You must become the Queen. Or else, we will fail the war." A brave, I might add, priestess spoke gently. I looked up at her.

"How can I rule, when I have no guidance?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you have us. Your sisters, your friends, the priestess's, everyone!" Sam spoke with confidence. I shook my head. Suddenly, a strong, agonizing, pain made the deep hole in my chest even deeper. "I-I-I can't face the Volturi. Most likely...The...The...Cullen's," wince, "are there..." I whispered.

Lexy glared at me. "He's our father! You're going to let our Father be murdered, too?! Do you?!" She screamed at me. I looked at her, "No..." I whispered. Guilt overpowered me. I can not, will not, let my father die to those...those...monsters!

"I will do it." I spoke confidently. I got off of the floor..."To save my father...and my kingdom."

**Edward POV (The next day after he left Bella.)**

23 hours, 12 minutes, and 2 seconds since i last saw Bella's face. Her beautiful face has vanished within my presence. Nothing was important to me anymore. I disbanded myself from the family because I had caused depression. Carlisle never came out of his study, not even for work. Alice never thought about shopping, never. Emmett didn't want to have jis 'special' time with Rosalie, he never smiles or makes a small joke. Esme was always dry-sobbing in her garden. Jasper wanted suicide since he thinks leaving this world would cause less drepression. Even Rosalie was hit hardly about it. She never thought about herself, instead, she thought of Bella and how she wished she was more friendly to her.

And I never left this foul attic which was located in a house in Greece.

I wanted to die. I thought about visiting the Volturi soon to ask for death. But, every time I thought about it, a voice in the back of my head always told me no.

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing_. Ugh! Dammit! Alice always has to call me to check up on me. I looked at the caller ID to see Carlisle's ID. He never spoke to me about my leaving, he just told me 'Okay, son. Do what ever you want.'

"Yes, Carlisle?" My voice was in monotone. No need to feel happy or joyful. "Son. The Volturi wants us in the castle. It's urgent." Carlisle's usually calm voice sounded worried.

"It's probably another Ball or something. Never trust Aro, Carlisle. You always told me that." I reasoned. There was some shuffling and a high pitched voice popped out of no where.

"Listen! Aro is not throwing a ball! You need o get your lazy ass over to Volterra. Meet us near the clock tower!" Rosalie spoke angrily.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in 30 minutes." I said and snapped the phone shut. I got off my so called 'Lazy ass' and quietly snuck out of the house.

**29 minutes later**

I emerged strait out of the forest that was near Volterra. I heard whispers and shuffling of feet. I ran towards the obnoxious sized clock tower and got a full viewing of my family. Esme turned to me and zoomed to give me a hug.

"Oh, sweetie! I missed you so much! Are you okay?" She asked, her motherly instincts taking full attention. I nodded my head solemnly.

"Son." Carlisle greeted me, nodding his head in my direction.

"Carlisle." I replied.

"Lets head in before anyone sees us." Carlisle spoke quickly.

My 'family' ran to the Volturi castle. Since it was night time, the castle had a very gothic, eerie, feeling to it. We walked past the receptionist, Gianna. Gianna looked rather scared to the point where she was shaking.

"Gianna? Are you okay?" Esme asked. I rolled my eyes at my mother.

Gianna slowly nodded her head. "Did you know, every single vampire, including the Romanians, and some weird ugly creatures and stuff are inside that room?" She spoke quickly pointing to the grand hall which was only used for gatherings or balls.

We shook our heads. "Carlisle, what do you think is happening?" I asked.

It took Carlisle 20 seconds to think. Soon, Carlisle's eyes widen his jaw dropped and he zoomed to the grand hall. "Carlisle! What's happening?" Esme asked while running to him. Carlisle didn't answer, he just looked intently forward.

Soon enough, my family entered the Grand Hall. "Ah! The Cullens! We were about to start without you!" Aro's fake cheery voice boomed. I have only met Aro once and that was when Carlisle visited him back in 1920.

"Aro." Carlisle greeted curtly. I never seen Carlisle so...so...unnatural. Its like he lost his calm, patient, self and turned cold. I heard a gasp coming off of Jasper. I looked at him and followed his gaze, which was practically around the whole room. The room was divided in half. One side vampires and the other were.....werewolves? Taurens? Orcs? and cloak figures? What on bloody Earth is going on?!

"Okay! So! The Cullen's have finally arrived! Lets begin!" Aro began.

"As you see, the room is rather....filled with unnatural creatures. Well, this is why I called all of you here! We are going to war!" Aro announced. Whispers and murmurs filled the room.

_War?_

_What?_

_Cool!_

_Why would I want to fight for the Volturi?_

_Damn, I knew this would happen..._

Emmett's hand shot up. Looking like a 1st grader asking a teacher to use the bathroom.

Aro sighed, "Yes, ?"

"Whom are we fighting?" Emmett asked. Wow! First time hearing him say 'whom'.

"Ahhh! Great question Master Emmett! Let me explain to you. For billions of years, two groups were created to protect Earth and all it's essentials. One group was called the Alliance which was made up of Angels, Elves, Dwarfs, Drenei, ecetera. The other group was called the Horde and are made up of Vampires, Orc, Werewolves, Taurens, Andromedas Assassins, and many others. You see, we use to live together in harmony when Vampires were first created. The first vampires were not us, but they were our creator's. Those first Vampires drank blood from animals. They told us of this rule of only drinking animal blood, but, we felt like human blood was better. We started a war between the Alliance. So to answer you question, Master Emmett, we will be going to war against the Alliance." Aro spoke like he was in another dimension. A true ancient.

"Ohhhhh...." Then Emmett raised his hand again like a first grader.

Aro rolled his eyes. "Yes...Master Emmett?"

"Why are we going to war?"

"Because, us Horde want ruling over the whole Earth so us vampires can drink human blood without being nearly killed. Why do you think we don't go out and catch our food? Because we will be killed if a Alliance member sees us. So yes, to answer _that _question, we want total ruling over everything."

"Ohhhh...."

"Okay. Sice we're done with those questions, I must tell you something. The Angels are the most powerful. They are the ruling class and are very determined people. Now, I plan on assassinating one of them, the queen actually." Aro smiled. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Which is why I asked a very loyal friend of mine to help kill the Queen. Tanya, please come here." Tanya? No way! Tanya walked over to Aro gracefully. Aro handed Tanya a a white dress and some flats while also slipping a silver, shiney, dagger in between the cloths. Tanya smiled and walked off.

"Now... We wait. Please follow my dear Jane and Alec here to your rooms. Thank you." Great! We wait!

**Mav POV (The day after her mother was killed)**

I sat staring at my vanity mirror. Today, was my mothers funeral. I know, it was easy and fast for our workers to decorate.

I looked over my dress and accessories. My dress was a ivory art deco lace dropped waist sheath with jeweled silk ribbon belt and jeweled neckline. Very beautiful and was hand made by the Elves. I had on a neckalce with stunning arrays of gorgeous crystals that are suspended from a unique, lightly antiqued, silver tone chain. Individual links of crystal encrusted filigree resemble diamond pave while the metal tones, which complimented me perfectly. The teardrop shape crystal colored stone is a lovely ending to this lush and feminine design. **(Dress on profile)**

My hair was in a bun, held up by asilver diamond pin. One loose, red, strand fell from my bun. I didn't bother toput it back up again. My make-up was light and simple. I slapped on some lip gloss and headed out the door.

I walked out to the Gardens of Eversore where the line met. I got in back of the line since I was the oldest and its a tradition to go last. A priestess walked over to me and handed me the Star of Coia and my Mother's candle spirit. Every Alliance member has the Start of Coia. Coia means life, so, when someone dies...the star goes poof! I held my mother's star since I was the oldest and soon to be Queen. The candle represented my mother, the flame will die and that is the sign that my mother's spirit has left the sisters were behind me along with Johnny. About 5 yards in front of them, 10 priestesses stand holding bowls of clensing water, same for my sisters. Once the ceremony is over, the flame will die and that is the sign that my mother's spirit has left the Earth.

Soon, the line started moving. The priest's began chanting. **(AN: Hey!! People!!!!!!! Go to...uhhhh.......my profile! You will see a video!)**

_Immen _

_Duath Caeda_

_Sui tollech,_

_gwanna (thach omen_

_Boe naid bain_

_gwannathar_

_Boe cuil_

_ban firitha...._

The priest finished and I began...

_With a sigh, you turn away  
With a deepening heart, no more words to say  
You will find that the world has changed forever_

_(And) the trees are now turning from green to gold  
And the sun is now fading  
I wish I could hold you closer

* * *

_

After everyone, except me, had passed my mother's body, which was held in a crystal glass casket, I stopped to look at her.

_May your soul rest in peace, mother._

I whispered.

Soon, the flame went out and the star slowly closed in on it's self, leaving a small orb and then...poof!

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo.......another chapter, eh?! If anyone gets slightly confused...please!!!! please please!!!!!!! INform me. Ask me questions! Go ahead! And remember! I love you guys! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. Coronation

**Another chapter! Yay!!!!!! I love all of you guys! And also! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Hello...Natasha.**

**Me: Oh...Hey Edward....why ya holding a knife and looking strangely at me...??? I mean yeah it's turning me on...but still..**

**Edward: Well, give up the thought that you own twilight. *Edward looked down at the gleaming knife, moving it from side to side***

**Me: Psssh! Yeah right! **

**Edward: Well then... *Edward strided over to me quickly***

**Me: Now, Edward. Lets not be too hasty! How about we go get a cup of blood and call it a truce, eh?**

**Edward: Say it, Say it out loud. *Edward points the knife to me***

**Me: Never!!!!!!**

**Edward: Fine...I guess Mr. Edward Fluffy Paws here will have to suffer. *Edward hold up Mr. Edward Fluffy Paws. He brought the rather sharp knife to his fluffy throat***

**Me: Le gasssssssssssssssssspppppp!!!!!! You wouldn't!!!!**

**Edward: Oh...I would.**

**Me: *on my knees* Edward, Please! I'll do anything! Just don't take away my one true friend!!!!!!**

**Edward: Say it then.**

**Me: Sigh. I don't own Twilight, sadly.....**

* * *

**Mav's POV (Five days after the funeral)**

Today, was the coronation, where I would be officially named the Queen of...well...everything. To be honest, I don't think I would be good at being Queen. I would never be able to take the place of my mother. I would be nothing but a miniscule compared to her.

My sisters made me study every day and night since my mother's funeral. I only had a ten mintute break and I used that for sleep. After the coronation, I will be heading strait to my doom, Volterra.

"Mav. It's time to get dressed." Samantha walked in. I breathed in heavily, "I don't think I can do this." I spoke looking down.

"I know you can! You led a group of us to the Northern Lands, when your mother was on business, you stepped in as a substitute. I know it in my heart." Samantha placed her hand over her heart. I smiled warmly, "Thank you, Sammie. What would I ever do without you?" I hugged her. "Come on, lets get ready." I said as I sat down at the vanity mirror.

"Uh, Mav..." Samantha started.

"Yes...?"

"I think you should change your hair, you know, back to a brunette..." She whispered.** (AN: Hey peoples!!!! I changed Mav/Bella to Kstew cuz well....I have major issues....) **

I sighed, "Why?"

"Well...I just have a feeling...you know? You look much better as a brunette. Come on! You need a change in appearance!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "Do what you want. But, I still want red highlights. It my natural color!"

"Yay!" Samanth clapped in glee.

"Okay. But, make Rosette do it!" Rosette was my cousin. She was probably the most bitchiest, sluttiest, sassiest, woman I have ever met. **(AN: Taha! You guys would probably guess who would play Rosette! Pic on profile!) **I hated her, and she hated me. "Are you serious?" Samantha asked, shocked.

"Yeas. She can do a way better job than you. Plus, her power is to change appearences. She won't mess with me since I'm going to be Queen." Huh, maybe this Queen thing isn't such a bad idea...

"Okay... I'll go get her." Samantha's wings popped out of her back and she flew out the door. After 5 long minutes, Rosette and all her slutness, walked through the door. Rosette had clear blue eyes and shoulder length crow black hair. She was wearing a silk robe to cover up what looked like lingerie.

"What? Did I interupt you banging some dude?" I smirked. Ah, good one...

Rosette rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to do this right or what?" She questioned.

"Yes, please. Change it to brunette again with a couple strands of my natural hair."

"Whatever." Rosette closed her eyes and slowly, I felt my hair change color. "Do you want me to add some make-up?" She asked.

"Sure. But not to light and not to much."

"Like I said, whatever."

5 seconds later, I opened my eyes to see me in the vanity mirror. My eye lids had gold smokey eyeshadow appiled to them. My lips were coated in a very light golden peach lipstick. Eyeliner was also slapped on, it wasn't to thin but it wasn't to thick, either. This is how I like it...

I looked at my hair and gasped. My hair looked way different when I was that plain looking human. My hair had gold and red highlights. My hair was in a bun but there was hair that cascaded down my back and some framing my face.

I jumped on Rosette and hugged her. "Thank you Rosette! I will totally pay you back! I promise!" I thanked her.

"Anytime, Cousin. Now I need to continue my...activities. I'll see you later." She smiled warmly and walked off.

"Samantha, please get my dress. Thanks!" I said admiring myself in the mirror. I smiled, this must what Ro- I gasped. _Bella you idiot! Stop thinking about them! _I mentally screamed at myself. Soon, Samantha walked through the door smiling while holding up my dress. I instantly knew that the dress was my mother's coronation dress.

It had a full pick up skirt and chapel length train. The beautifully fitted bodice accentuates my figure with hand beaded embroidered appliqués and dropped waistline. It was finished with a corsette in the back. Samantha made it tight on me which was some what uncomfortable even though I'm nearly indestructible.

"And for the finishing touches." Sam spoke gleaming with joy. She pulled out our Princesses necklace. The sparklers are set in 18-karat white gold, and the centerpiece is a flawless, five carat, emerald-cut diamond. **(Pic on Profile) **I gasped. "I almost forgot that!" My eyes teared up. My mother gave it to me on my (first) 18th birthday. She told me it was the finest necklace on Earth and she had the Dwarves search through the mountin passes of Swarthmore pass **(AN: If anyone can tell me where I got Swarthmore from, I will give that special someone a special sneak peek of either the next chapter, the last chapter, or the first chap to the sequel) **

Samantha put the necklace around my neck, making my neck glitter with beauty. A occuring thought flashed my mind, "Sam. Where is everyone?" I asked. None of my other sisters have bothered to help. Hmm...

"Oh they just went to finish some decorations in the Ruling Hall." Sam's voice was a little on edge, like she was trying not to tell me something.

"Oh..." I frowned. I hope they don't throw some huge ball or party. I strongly dislike any type of partying event now...

"Oh my Johnny! I forgot the shoes! Be right back!" Samantha exclaimed. She flew out the door like a bullet. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I heard feet shuffling from behind me. I turned around and spotted the one woman I thought I would never see.

"Hello, dear sister..." Demetria spoke, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Demetria. You're forbidden to be here." I glared at her. Demetria smirk got bigger. "Well, I would never miss my twin's coronation! Thats horrible!" Demetria gasped placing her hand over her heart.

"Demetria, get out before the guards walk by!" I demanded.

Demetria shrugged, "Let them pass by. By the way, how is mother dear, I hear she was murdered?" She spoke like it had no affect to her.

I glared, "You act like you don't care." I stated.

"I don't." She said looking at her nails. Anger boiled my blood. ".Now." I growled.

Demetria looked up, mocking a puppy face, "Aw! You growling now? Like you _ex_-vampire boyfriend?" The anger coursed through me one more time and my hands started to glow.

Demetria laughed, "Ha! You weren't good enough for him. I find that hilarious! No man has ever goten close to even asking you to marry him besides Daemian!" I gasped. She went too far...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Daemian, I love you." I spoke to him._

_"As I too you." He spoke gently. His soft lips pressed against mine. First, the kiss was slow, then the kiss heated up. Our lips molded perfectly together. His lips were the flavor of mint. We broke apart after 2 minutes, for air. I smirked. I loved this man, he is the one..._

_Daemian was a Angel, too. His wings were black with gold tips and he was like a God. His nose was perfectly strait. His eyes were gold, but not like veggie-vamps, **(AN: She doesn't know the Cullens yet so thats why she says veggie vamps) **His hair was black as onyx and his features were very prominent. His hair swept over his eyes and his breath intoxicated me. _

_"Mavralsae Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked simply. My eyes wore shock. Did he...Did he just say what I think he said?!_

_I was flabbergasted, "Y-ye-yes!" I screamed. We smashed our lips together and I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_Out of no where, I heard the bushes wrestle together. I rolled my eyes, "Girls, I know you're they're. Come on!" I called. It was silent and still. Like the calm before the storm. I looked through the bushes but saw nothing. _

_Suddenly, I heard a agonizing gasp. I turned around to see Daemian, a dagger stabbed through his heart..._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Demetria laughed, again. "Get out of here, Demetria! Now!" I screamed. Tears were rimming my eyes, my hands glowed even more. The glow was black with red around the edges. Demetria laughed once more, and then I exploded with fury. My dangerous power vegered through my blood stream until my hands carried a orb of one of my powers, fire.

Demetria smirked, "The time will come where you will realize your true calling, my dear sister." She twirled her fingers and she disappeared. The power within me died down until it was more controllable. I sighed as I rested my powers. My mpowers were growing stronger, that was unusual. When Demetria angered me, it wasn't supposed to be that much power. Every Angel's power stops growing when he or she turns 18. Mine were progressing... My mother never even had this much power, even though she was Queen!

Samantha walked in gracefully with the shoes. The shoes were in a lovely muted coloured satin, it has a mirrored heel and diamanted encrusted front. "Perfect!" Samantha exclimed. I ignored her and followed on what Demtria said.

_"The time will come where you will realize your true calling, my dear sister."_

_

* * *

_

"You ready?" She questioned, worry covered her face.

I took a huge, loud gulp, "I don't know." I said a little shakily. I was literally trembling.

"Take deep breaths." She instructed. I did as I was told. "Now, relax. Think of happy things!" Sam suggested.

_Edward and mines first kiss together_

I gasped.

_The prom night, dancing._

I gasped again.

_The meadow_

Now I was in strangled sobs.

_Emmett's bear hugs..._

_Esme's motherly smile_

I was choking on my own tears.

_"I will never leave you, I promise." _

I stared to shake, like an Earthquake. My tectonic plates were shifting. **(AN: In my 7th grade science class, we just covered the layers of the Earth, and learned about 'Pengaea' which I've known about since i was 10) **

_"I _will _stay with you- isn't that enough?" A lie._

_"Twilight, again," he murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end." _

I was gasping for air. "Mav! Mav?! Can you hear me?!" A voice called out.

The last memory...

_"Happy birthday, Bella!" _I broke out of my trance, still gasping for air. My vision was somewhat blurry, but I managed. "Mav! Are you okay?! Honey! Speak to me!" Lexy screamed in my ear.

"Oh dammit, Lexy! I can hear you! Gosh!" I yelled.

"Okay. Just checking." Lexy smiled.

"What was all of that about?" Mandy questioned.

"My happy memories..." I spoke, solemnly.

"With..._them_?" Lexy sneered. "Why not us? Aren't we happy memories of yours?"

I smiled limply, "Of course you are. I just...don't know whats going on with me..."

"Well! Lets go! We need to get you into the Ruling room! Lets move, lets move, lets move!" Samantha screamed. I jumped up holding my dress up and ran towards the garden.

"Okay. So, Mav, you will walk from the garden of Latruce, to the Ruling room. Followed by us. You will enter the room smiling. You will, elegantly, walk towards the throne. The priest will sing and all that god stuff, 'kay?" Samantha spoke with direct authority. I nodded.

"You going to be okay, Mav?" Johnny asked sincerely. Johnny was like my own personal helper. He was after all my brother in law and probably the best brother ever! I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you inside." Johnny said smiling. I smiled lightly and got behind my sisters.

"Ready?" Mandy asked. "Gosh! I'm ready! Lets get a move! I miss daddy!" I yelled but playfully. I really did miss my dad, and I don't him to be killed because I was too late. The line started moving. I pt on my brilliant smile and walked.

Elves, Drenei, and all sorts of creatures were throwing flowers at me. I felt like I was getting married! Hold the groom and the bouquet of flowers. Little Elvish girls with flowers in their hair were dancing around with bells on they're feet singing and laughing. I laughed too. It felt weird to laugh, it almost was unreconizeable.

The line soon followed into the Ruling room. Many more Alliance members were there. The Queen of Elves was standing up, as were everyone else, smiling at me. THe line stopped and soon the priest walked in holding my mother's staff and the crown.

My breath caught up, but I managed to look forward. Soon enough, my sisters dispearsed to the sides. I was nervous, no doubt about it.

Without even noticing, I was in front of the Throne. It was begging, calling, my name. I sat down, sweeping my dress so I can sit properly. I took a gulp of breath and stedied myself.

"Mavralsae Isabella Marie Swan, you have proven your loyalyty to our world and our kingdom. You have the right attitude in which can go a long way. You are the spitting image of our once great queen. But did you prove yourself worthy of this great honor?"

"I have." I spoke.

"Very well. Do you promise to protect our gates, our family, our friends, our kingdom in which we roam freely?"

"I promise." I repeated.

The priest smiled, "Very well. Do you promise to love, care, and treat our world with respect and honor as our ruler before us?"

I nodded. "Yes, I promise." I smiled.

"Good. Lady Uruviel, will you please step forward with the Crown." Lady Uruviel walked gracefully to the throne and bowed. Her hands were cupping the crown in which would seal the deal.

The headpiece has many intricet vines and ivy leaves made of sterling silver . In the center was a beautiful diamond that out shined the sun. In the core of the diamond was a star. Not just any star, but the star of

The priest held the headdress crown over my head. "I here by state, that you, Mavralsae Isabella Marie Swan, is now the Queen of the World!" The priest announced. Cheers, claps, and singing errupted. I stood up from the throne holding the staff of my mothers in both of my hands. Flowers were thrown, doves flew around! It was magical!

I was now Queen...

* * *

There was a small feast after the ceremony. Nothing to fancy, just music, dancing, and many other things. A bonfire was made and people began circling it. I was one of them. I changed my dress to something more comfortable.

Without warning, music began... **(AN: Hey!!! People!!!! Go on my prfile to see the dance and song.)**

_A single thread in a tapestry  
Through its color brightly shine  
Can never see its purpose  
In the pattern of the grand design_

__

And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face  
Does it think it's more important  
Than the stones that form the base?

So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life

Look at your life through heaven's eyes  
Lai-la-lai...

A lake of gold in the desert sand  
Is less than a cool fresh spring  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
Is greater than the richest king  
If a man lose ev'rything he owns  
Has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
Of a new and brighter birth?

So how do you measure the worth of a man  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come  
The answer will come to him who tries  
To look at his life through heaven's eyes

And that's why we share all we have with you  
Though there's little to be found  
When all you've got is nothing  
There's a lot to go around

No life can escape being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance  
And though you never know all the steps  
You must learn to join the dance  
You must learn to join the dance  
Lai-la-lai...

_So how do you judge what a man is worth  
By what he builds or buys?  
You can never see with your eyes on earth  
Look through heaven's eyes  
Look at your life  
Look at your life  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

I sang along and danced with my sisters. I was smiling widely. I felt so...blissful. All my worries disappeared. The thoughts of my memories passed away. I felt truly happy...

After four hours of joy, I knew it would be over soon. Everyone except my sisters, Johnny, Rosette, and a couple of guards stayed and talked. I walked around the gardens. It was around midnight, the moon was full and beautiful, the stars shined brightly.

"Pri- I mean Queen Mavralsae." A guard walked up and bowed graciously. Hm, Queen Mavralsae...I gotta get used to that...

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"It is time. We must gear up for the Volturi visit." I nodded to the guard. "Okay then. Thank you. I shall be on my way." I spoke nicely. The guard turned around and walked off. The night turned cold and I shivered. I crossed my arms and began walking to my room.

It was quiet, but in the distance you can hear the singing of the crickets. I reached my room which was stock full of unneeded gifts from the town, the elves and everyone else.

I sighed and walked to my closet. **(AN: People! Know that I had to go through some...pretty disgusting outfits to find the one. Know that I love my fans so...BE HAPPY!) **There was no need to get any steel armor...yet. I just needed regular, fitting, clothes.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and slid them on. I slipped on my leather thigh-high boots and threw on a black and pink camisole. I added a black leather jacket and a pair of black gloves with the tips cut off.

Okay with my outfit, I walked over to my vanity drawers. I popped open the smallest one and inside held a button. I pressed the button that led to a slidding wall. It slid open and reveled a whole weapon conpartment. I grabbed two swords that my dad had given me when I first began training at the age of 5. I sighed remembering the memories.

The swords were replicas of each other. They were both long, probably about 5 feet long. The blade was made of diamond and steel in which our kingdom discovered can easily kill a vampire. Near the handle was a small cross. **(AN: Bad description, i know. Pic on profile) **

I walked out knowing that I would be prepared for a surprise attack. The only thing I wouldn't be prepared for is the Cullen's..........

* * *

**Long chapter, eh? Well, I thought it was long. Peoples! I have this sudden feeling that this chapter sucked ass! So press the little review button and tell me what you tink! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Bella?

**My lovely reviewers! I would totally address all your names except, like, I'm eating really really good food. Like, it's hard for me to type cuz I'm so in tune with it! It's Panda Express so yh.... I'm like addicted to it. Anyway! I love all my fans and keep up the support!**

**Also! If anyone of you guys have any Twilight Fanfiction recommendations, please tell me. I get super bored when I'm not typing. Keep in mind that I like stories that include these things:**

**1) AU 2) Edward left Bella preggo 3) Edward left Bella and Bella is some sort of mythical creature of some sorts 4) Alt. Twilight where Bella is NOT human 5) I HATE ALL HUMAN! 6) Really good spelling (I know I'm a hypocrite when I say this but I can't stand it when people write stories like this..**

**Example: "Hi""Waz up" "OMG!" **

**I got major issues with those.......**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey, Mrs. Meyers! So, how's it goin???**

**Stephenie: Great! Now, cut to the chase. What do you want?**

**Me: Why would you assu- CAN I OWN TWILIGHT?! CAN I?! CAN I HAVE IT?! *TEARS IN MY EYES***

**Stephenie: Nope!**

**Me: Where ya boyfriend? Is he big, is he small, where ya boyfriend? *looks behind self to look for boyfriend* (If someone tells me where I got that from, I will totally give you a sneek peek of the sequel's first chapter)**

**Stephenie: How does that have to do with this?**

**Me: *evilly grins* I'm just distracting you so I can doo....THIS! *steals the deed to the Twilight saga***

**Stephenie: OH NO YOU DON'T! EDWARD GET HER!!!**

***Edward comes swooping me off my feet and steals the precious deed***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FAST AND SMEXY?!?!?!**

**And so you see, I have tried and failed..... So, I don't own Twilight *cries***

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road. I want Johnny, Lexy, Sam, Mandy, Rosette, Lady Uruviel, Lord Beklor, Sir Slidern and Lady Tulip to come with us. Got it?" I ordered. **(Lord Beklor is the Lord (or king) of the Dwarves, Sir Slidern is the king of Draenei and Lady Tulip is the queen of the Draenei)**

They all gathered around me, everyone had gear and protection on them. Perfect. **(Not the nasty protection that some of you peoples are most likely are thinking about, lol) **

"Wanna go on horse back, car, or boat? Since only a few of us can fly." I asked. It was true. I mean, only a handful of us can fly.

"Horseback. It gives the sense of freedom!" Lord Beklor declared.

"I'm with him on that. I haven't ridden on a horse in ages!" Samantha piped up.

I nodded, "Okay. Horseback it is!" **(Da Ponays are on da profile!!!) **

I ran to the stables and unlocked the small door to my horse, Athena. Athena is a tall and broad white horse. Athena is my most trusted horse and probably the most prittest. She acts like shes a total pre-madonna when it comes to her hair being washed.

I smiled as I began stroaking her soft, long hair. I looked over to Lord Beklor trying to get on top of a small yet sturdy horse. I laughed out loud and once everyone else saw what I was laughing about, they joined in my fit of laughter.

"Would you like to ride with me?" I asked.

Beklor rolled his eyes (though you can barely tell because of his hairy eyebrows)

"Wee'll see if I can get to the top of this fine mount. I want to feel my hair blowing in the wind, not your's you majesty." He spoke. I laughed even harder.

"How about we get you some help, shall we?" A soft, creame, voice came. I looked up shock at the man stading before me. **(AN: HAH!!! YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY LIKE 'WTF??!?!? WHO IS IT?!' well it's a new character who I am basing off another character in a whole other story.)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I sighed for the 15th time today. The only thing on my mind is Bella. I made sure Alice wouldn't even look through Bella's future. I do not want to hear that she got married to a human, had children, or the worst thing..her death.

My family and I were stuck here in the Volturi castle basically killing ourselves with boredom. Esme herself admitted she was bored, she has never ever said 'I am bored' ever! At this moment, I was reading a old story about this 'Alliance' people.

Supposedly, the 'Alliance' and the 'Horde' are older than the Earth. The first ruler was a 'Elf' and was murdered by a vampire rebel. Many Alliance casualties are formed by vampires or other Horde.

Suddenly, a large gasp came from Alice's room. I ran into the room to see Alice's eyes frantic and worried.

_Where is she? Why is her vision blurry?! Oh god! I can't see her now! She dead! Oh no!_

"Whose dead Alice?" I growled.

Alice looked up shocked. Her eyes were wide and scared.

"Alice, is Bella alright?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"I don't know, Edward! I haven't seen her since we left come to think about it. Edward, what are we going to do?"

"Well first we should wait for Carlisle, he can solve this calmly." Esme spoke. Her thoughts were worried for Bella as well.

"Carlisle can't solve everything, Esme!" I yelled at her. Instantly, I regretted it. Her eyes grew. She looked like a puppy who had just gotten kicked **(AN: That thought right there makes me want to cry. Sorry, I'm a animal protection person! I love animals!) **

"Esme, I'm sor-" I was cut off.

"No, you're right. Carlisle can't solve everything. It's just that... Never mind." Esme walked away, arms crossed and deeply sad. Her thoughts read _"What did I do wrong?"_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

I gasped softly.

"Hello, Queen Mavralsae." Hothien spoke. He bowed, grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

I snatched my hand away and glared, "What do you want, Hothien?" I asked angrily. I had quite a horrible past with him. And I will never forgive him for what he did to me.

Hothien smiled, "Well, I came to help, your Majesty." I scowled.

"I don't need your help. It's just a harmless meeting." I spoke shrugging.

He laughed out loud, "Since when were the Volturi harmless? The will be shooting arrows at you faster than you can even blink!"

"Like I said, I don't need your help. I don't and will not trust you after what you did to me and my sisters." I spoke with pride. I don't need his help. Like I said, I don't trust one thing about him....

Hothein rolled his eyes, "Come on! That was only one time! So what!" He reasoned.

"You left us there to die, you inconsiderate ass!" I screamed. The stables were quite and I forgot there were other's in here.

"Mavralsae, Hothien, enough!" Lord Beklor yelled. I continued glaring at Hothien.

"Just help meh get on this damn horse, will ya?" Lord Beklor yelled. Horthien helped Lord Beklor onto the mount and backed off as he found Lord Beklor glaring at him intensely.

"I don't even trust ye, boy. I will keep a weather eye out on ye. Watch your back." Lord Beklor announced. He had his axe in one hand and a dagger in the other. He was wagging the dagger from side to side making him look intimidating.

Horthein laughed, "Oh, I will."

I hopped onto Athena gracefully and brought my swords to my left side in case of a fight.

"Mav! This thing is uncomfortable!" Rosette complained. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, shut up! Cars can't go far out into the mountain passes and into the water like our horses can! Don't worry. We will only be on our horses till we get to the bridge on the other end of Kamadoria."

"But! That's sooooo far!" Rosette whined.

I turned around and scowled at her disapprovingly, "Shut your yap or I will do it for you!" I growled and as an example I lit a bale of hay on fire.

Rosette's eyes widened, "Okay! Okay! Gosh!" With a swish of my finger, the bale was perfect as it was before.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

A choruses of 'yup' and 'of course' rung.

"I am, but the question is, are you ready?" Lady Uruviel asked, motherly oozing. I smiled limply, "I will try." I stated.

"Okay... But, if you need anything, just tell me." Lady Uruviel smiled warmly and got behind me.

"Run with speed and grace, Athena." I whispered softly into Athena's ears, which only twitched in response. Athena then took off dashing into the night.

The sky was dotted with stars and the moon was full. The wind lashing against my face was cold, but, oddly I found it comforting.

"Shouldn't we be on the look out for werewolves?" Lexy asked.

"No. They are all at the Volturi. Aro seemed like he wanted me to be in Volterra alive in the letter. But still, be on the look out." I called. The horses feet were loud as they thrashed against the ground.

I sniffed the air to smell for any werewolves **(AN: I told you guys about her heightened senses, right?)**. So far, none.

The end of Kamadoria was at least 100 miles far. The journey will take at least 5 hours. And then, Lord Beklor spoke:

"When I was a wee boy-" He was cut off by groans, he continued anyway. "We didn't grow up these fancy cars and expensive clothing. We grew up using cloth made from cotton and animal fur! And I trusty steeds were our feet. We are very dangerous in small distances, y'know." Lord Beklor spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Back in my day, we didn't have no fancy electronics or lights from a ball. We used birds and our own strong muscular voice. We used the light of fire and magic! What has this Earth gone in to?!" Beklor bellowed. I laughed.

"Y'know, everyone mistake's our beautiful, hairy, woman for men. I don't see why!" And he droned on. . . .

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Esme!" I called as I ran after her. She kept on walking.

"Mom!" I called again, hoping for a response. Esme came to a halt. She slowly turned around, her arms crossed, her usually wide smile was upside down making her have a puppy face. I chuckled.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I should of never lashed out on you or make you sad. You have every right to hate me." I spoke guilty.

Esme's mouth tugged at the corners a bit, "Edward, I don't hate you. You are my son, and I love you. Don't ever think differently. I know you are under a lot of stress because of the pass events in your life. Honey, don't ever believe that I hate you. No matter what you do, I will always be here for you with a open hug. Never forget that." Esme said motherly. I gave her a wide embrace that she returned.

After about 2 minutes, we broke apart. "Let's go see if Carlisle can help us. He may not be able to solve everything, but he can try." I told my mother.

My cold dead heart flopped over at the thought of Bella being dead. I couldn't bare to live with myself if she did die. I already have a plan for my death if she does die.

"Heidi." I called as she past by.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Heidi purred my last name. I shuddered.

"Where is Carlisle?" I stammered.

"He's in Aro's office. They're discussing the meeting." Heidi smirked and walked off shaking her bottom. I frowned at that movement and shudders rolled down my back.

"Let's go." I told Esme in which she nodded.

After 10 minutes of looking for Aro's office, we finally found it.

I rapped on the door and waited. After exactly 2 seconds, the door swung open. Aro appeared with a dark sinister smile playing on his face.

"Edward, boy! Come in!" Aro gestured me trough the office. "And look! You brought Mrs. Cullen! Esme, it's wonderful to see you!" Aro took her hand and kissed it. Esme smiled uncomfortably while Aro earned two growls from Carlisle and I.

Aro's office was no basic office with the desk and the drawers. It looked like Carlisle's office in Forks. It was huge with 10 levels of floors **(AN: My dream house has 10 levels of floors like I'm describing)**. The walls were painted a dark blue and the floors were wooded with a red mahogany color type wood. The room had four large windows each the size of the library which is pretty damn tall. Different types of art was displayed all round the whole room. A piece of what looked like ancient Egyptian stone with Egyptian hieroglyphics was in a glass display. Next to it was a painting of what looked like an angel.

The Angel was beautiful. Her wings flapped out widely and were pure white. The Angel's hair was red striking as well. She held her hand up and it looked like fire came from it. She wore a white, dirtied, chiton. She looked like a Greek Goddess. **(AN: I found a picture of this and it looked pretty cool! Picture on proffy!)**

Suddenly, images of Bella and I in the meadow invaded my mind. Her laughter, her smile, her warm body pressed against my cold body. The smell of her hair and...her eyes. Her warm chocolate orbs of hers was memorizing. Pain shot up to my dead heart and I clenched my teeth from whimpering.

"Ah. I see you have caught interest in this picture, dear boy." Aro noticed my intense stare.

"Her name is Mavralsae. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Aro smiled. It was true. Compare her to Rosalie, Rosalie would look bland. Compare her to Aphrodite, Aphrodite would look like dirt.

"Too bad we have to kill her." Aro spoke with a grim smile. I was shocked. Why? Why would he want to kill such a beautiful woman for just power?

"Anyway. Carlisle, we need to speek with you...privately." Esme spoke after a long silence.

"Okay. Aro, don't even count on me to help you with this." Carlisle stocked out the room. Esme and I followed. We rounded the corridor and found ourselves in the main library. We went to the end of the library where a table and four chairs sat.

Carlisle took a seat with Esme next to him. I sat down across from them seeing how love was radiating off them.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, obviously seeing the worry in Esme.

"It's Bella. Alice can't see her." I stated grimly.

"What do you mean? Is she....dead?" Carlisle asked.

"That's why were here. Do you think it means she's dead?" Esme spoke.

"Well, if Alice can't see her, she has to be. I love Bella and it kills me to say this but, I'm pretty sure that she died somehow. Only time will say." Carlisle spoke. Something odd was in his tone of voice. It almost sounded like he was trying to hide something.

_"Hopefully, she won't come..." _Carlisle's thoughts read. Who won't come?

"Carlisle," I growled. "You're hiding something from me."

"Son, I'm not hid-" He was cut off by strangled screams. Carlisle, Esme, and I took off through the corridors. The screams were getting closer and closer until suddenly we were in the throne room. A man sitting or more like on his knees, head down, in shakles. His smell was quite familiar. The man had wings! White like the wings in the Mavralsae picture.

Vampires gathered around the room more and more every second. Finally, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came through to inspect the scene.

Alice gasped, "Charlie?" She stared at the man. The man turned around and to my amazement, it was Charlie! What the bloody hell is going on here?!

"Ali-" Charlie was cut off by a blood curdling scream... **(AN: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!)**

* * *

**Bella/ Mav POV**

"And the funny thing about unicorns is that they're not all girls!" Lord Belkor finished. We all sighed happy that he had finished his rant on unicorns. Finally, we got to the boat dock.

"Ah! My Lady!" A sailor waved and smiled. I smiled and waved back. I knew the sailor very well since my mother and I practically raised him. His name was William Seldore. His father and mother had died when he was three years old. His parents were head in the Alliance supreme court.

I had to admit, William was good looking. His chest was broad and wide and he had a dazzling smile. His hair is the color of midnight.

"William. I expect you have my boat ready?" I smiled.

"Oh, of course! Climb aboard and I will have my crew take your lovely horses back to the stables."

"Why thank you. Will you be sailing?"

"Of course, your majesty." William bowed and gestured for me to go onto the boat. It was almost comical but I climbed on. Everybody else followed in suit.

"When I was a wee young fello, I did not sail in water moving objects! I sailed in me very own stubby feet! Us Dwarves are very dangerous in short distances, y'know!" Lord Beklor started. Everyone groaned.

"How long is this trip?" I whispered lowly into William's ear.

"2 hours, if you give me a kiss." William smiled. I smacked his arm.

"I practically raised you!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, I know." William smiled cockily. I rolled my eyes, pervert.

Soon, the boat lurched forward. I sighed, I don't know what I was going to do. I don't want to see Edward or the Cullen's for fear of me blowing up infront of them and possibly killing them. I don't know if I am angry at them or just depressed. My heart told me to hate the Cullen's but my mind told me it was just depression. Usually it's the other way around, for some people.

I sighed and inhaled the sea's smell. I looked to my left and found Rosette vomiting over board. I laughed since she looked so ridiculous! It was almost sunrise which meant we needed to move faster so we can get through Volterra with out any humans seeing us.

"Will, a little faster. . .please!" I pleaded batting my eyes and smiling at him. William looked dazzled and nodded in a daze. I smirked. Men, pfft, they are so easy...

I looked up at the somewhat orange/peach sky. I remember what my mother told me if Angel's leave the world. When the Angel's leave, a bright emerald flash will burst through the sky and we would disappear to the unknown heavens. My mother said that if that would ever happen, it would be the first. **(AN: So if any of you seen Pirates of the Caribbean: At worlds End, the bright flash thingie is what I'm trying to describe to you.) **

"We're almost there, you're majesty." William came up from behind me. I jumped shocked that his voice came out of no where, "How fast are we going if we're almost there?" I asked.

"Uh...faster than a plane. Lady Uruviel had spoken to the ship." William smiled. Oh yeah, Lady Uruviel had many ways of speaking to objects or more like persuading. No matter what it is, except for any type of Animal, she can persuade it to do whatever she wants. That's how my mother didn't like her. She was to....convincing.

After about 30 minutes, William had joked around a bit saying, "We are now landing in Volterra. Please remain standing as suggested. Thank you." Through an imaginary intercom, aka, his hand, acting like a real flight attendant woman.

I inhaled deeply as the forest that surrounded Volterra popped out of no where. The green folilage was about 2 miles wide, perfect.

"Okay! From here on out, we will fly." I smiled.

Rosette groaned, "But! Like! I don't want to lift someone up!"

"Rosette! I have had enough of it! Either you nut up or you shut the f*** up!" I shrieked. Rosette cringed back, afraid. "O-o-okay." Rosette stammered.

I bobbed my head, "Okay. Now that's all settled with, I will take Lord Beklor, Johnny please take Lady Uruviel. Rosette take Sir Slidern and Mandy take Lady Tulip. Got it?" Everybody nodded they're heads.

I strode over to Lord Beklor, "You ready?" I asked. Knowing Lord Beklor, I knew he was afraid of heights. Lord Beklor was basically my grandfather in all but blood.

"Well...uh...Well ye see, I am a land lover. Not to much for the sky. So, I will walk me way there." Lord Beklor spoke nervously. His bushy eyebrows wagging, a big nervous give out for him.

I laughed, "Don't you trust me?" I used the puppy face. He can never resist it.

"I, uh, well....ALRIGHT! I will. But be easy, I am a chubby, short man with dignity. Please, don't make me ruin it." He demanded. I nodded my head and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Ready...set...go!" I called. And with a sudden gust of wind, I was in the air. My wings flapped, slicing through the wind. I breathed in a sigh and smiled. The wind trhough my hair was better than the when I was riding the horses. When you fly, it's like magic. You feel safe, you feel...high! It's the greatest feeling I've had since...._him_.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking about Edward. Even when I say his name, I still feel the stabbing pain in my heart ripping and shredding through me. I almost lost my grip on Lord Beklor, "Eh! I said watch it!" Lord Beklor thundered. I smiled sheepishly and continued on with the flight.

After almost hitting 5 birds and a plane, I finally landed behind the Volturi castle. I plooped down Lord Beklor, which made a large dent in the Earth.

"I told ye to be careful! Now, my toosh is aching!" Lord Beklor complained. I ignored his rants and stared at my own personal hell. I gulped loudly and began shaking.

**FLASHBACK**

_"When you say _we_-," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ah!" I screamed in agony.

"Mav?!"

**FLASHBACK**

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best for you," He interrupted._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"My Queen! Are you alright?!" A voice screamed. I was in a strong grasp of a daze. My eyes was dead centered on the castle in which held the man who left me, the family who left me. The family I thought had loved me. The family that played me like a monopoly game, going over and over and over me again. The family I almost died because of! The family...the family who had tore my heart out and stepped on it.

**FLASHBACK**

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone...._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I screamed in anguish this time. I had have it, with these god damn vampires on this god damn planet! **(AN: If any one of you seen Epic Movie, that's where I got it from when Susan is on the plane and that dude kept on repeating 'I have had it, with these god damn snakes on this god damn plane!' (Lord forgive me) So yeah!!! Also, insert any revenge type song. Preferably, a Alt. rock song. I am listening to 'Welcome Home' by Coheed and Cambria and so far...it fits.)**

"." I growled fiercely. I began stalking through the Volturi gates. I heard soft footsteps and knew the others were following.

I began walking through quickly and quietly, making sure to not make a sound that would disturb the near by residents. I saw a dimmed light and instantly knew that was the main receptionist area.

I began walking faster and faster with every step. I was soon to a sprint. I almost springted through the reception office when I caught a human heart. I came to a sudden halt. Everyone else came with Lord Beklor trailing slowly behind Lady Uruviel.

I saw a girl with dark skin and green eyes peering over the desk, looking quite frightend.

"Ar-are you a A-a-Angel?" She stuttered. I smiled brilliantly, "Yes, yes I am." The girl came from behind the desk running towards me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Please, help me. Lord Aro will kill me soon. I have a family at home who haven't seen me in 5 years! Please, save me!" The girl pleaded.

"Of course I will save you. It's what Angel's do! Um, Johnny. Can you please escort this nice woman to a far, far, far place. Make sure you erase all tracks from your mind, got it? I don't want the Volturi ever finding her again." I spoke while patting the girls back.

Johnny first looked nervous, probably because he didn't want to leave Samantha. I gave him a look in which he knew instantly that I meant it.

"I will watch Samantha. Go!" I ordered. Johnny grabbed the woman and took off. I sighed, "Let's move."

We walked at a fast pace. I'm sure the Vampires would hear. In which, they did. The corridor we were passing through had rooms in which vampires popped they head through. Some hissed and growled and snapped. I snapped my fingers and instantly, fire busted through. Many vampires gasped and cringed while others laughed darkly.

"Welcome! My highness! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro boomed.

**Edward POV (He is still in the 'throne room' while Bella enters. He is sitting with his family, talking.)**

"Why?!" Alice cried. She never saw it coming, no one did. And no one knew the reason why Aro would do such a sick, sadistic thing like that.

Suddenly, we heard murmurs coming from the reception area.

"Do you hear what's going on, Edward?" Rosalie asked, arms crossed.

I tried. I strained my heard towards the entrance and all I got, nothing. My eyes widened, "I-I-I don't hear th-th-them." I stuttered.

Aro must of heard because he began talking, "The Angel's, they here..." He whispered darkly. Every vampire int he room tensed up, some in crouches. Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand, and so did the others. I felt left out. But, I felt two hands sliding into both of mine. Esme's hand in one and in the other was Alice's. They both smiled at me, but the smile faltered as we heard quick footsteps.

"Welcome! My highness! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro thundered, his hands extended to his sides.

Nine creatures walked through the entrance, In the leading was the girl from the picture. Behind her was a...elf? She had pointed ears so I assumed she must be. A stubby man was trailing behind the Elf so I assumed that would be a Dwarf. More Angel's walked through and two others walked through, hand in hand. From the pictures that I have seen in books, this must be the Dreanei.

The Angel from the picture whose name was Mavralsae looked awfully familiar. Her hair, her heart shaped face, her lips, her pale skin...

Alice gasped, "Bella!" She whispered.

"Ah! Queen Mavralsae Isabella Marie Swan! You look as lovely as your mother in that crown! To bad she is dead!" Aro exclaimed.

Then I realized, Queen Mavralsae Isabella Marie Swan, was in fact Bella. My Bella. My love. My life. My soul.

And then, I realized that _my _Bella, will die at the hand of Aro Volturi.

"Bella?"

* * *

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATE! PLUS! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! **


	10. Orphan, secrets, and smexyness!

**People! You have been very good to me and reviewed!!!! Thank you very much!!!!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I DO NOT own Twilight *Sobs, cries, wails, cries, sobs***

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

_"Bella?"_

A voice called. I took a glance at the table to my right and saw...._them._ I held back the sobs and my wings sprung out widely. I'm pretty sure it hit _him _in the face. I smirked.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus." I stated, glaring.

"Ah! Why so curt my dear?" Aro asked, his eyebrows knitted together. My jaw tensed and so did the rest of my body.

"My mother is dead because of you." I growled, curling my fingers in the process. I was trying not to blow up in front of everyone.

"Aw! I'm so sorry!" Aro spoke with a mock sad face. I closed my eyes and restrained from chopping Aro's head off. Laugh's rung around the room, dark laughs, sinister laughs.

"Wait, what? Bella? Are you okay?" A clear bell-like voice came. It was Rosalie, no doubt about it. My eye's widened. Aro can't know about them...

"Oh, dear Mavralesae. You know the Cullen's?" Caius wondered. I took a deep breath through my nose. I started trembling, my fingers were inching up my sides towards my dagger every second.

"Yeah she know's us. Hell, we're basically her family!" Emmett boomed. That was a wrong move.... I blew up. The fire coursed through my veins, but it didn't hurt. The fire consumed the outside of my body, even my eyes blazed with it's power. I never felt anything like this!

"You. Left. Me." I growled. Vampires crouched down, ready to attack while some standed there, to frightened to move.

"Whoah! Chillax, Bells!" Emmett put his hands protectively around Rosalie. I remember when Edw- Never mind.

"Don't call me that, Emmett. Shut the hell up!" I screamed at him. He looked surprised. So did everyone else.

"My Queen! We have business to discuss!" Aro called back my attention. I tore my eyes away from the Cullen's and stared down Aro.

"I proclaim a war. The biggest war the world will ever have. The biggest war that no man would no about. This war is for reasons and those reasons are power. Power is what I want. I only get to rule the small Horde clan and you get to rule everything! I want power, Mavralesae! Power!" Aro roared slamming his fist onto the podeum, in which split into pieces.

I laughed with out humor, "You can't win, Aro! I don't know why you even try! With the leagues of the Alliance, you wouldn't even stand a chance! I own this world! I rule every crook and cranny of this fowel, yet beautiful world! You don't only want power, Aro of the Volturi. You want blood! You want the world to know that you want to eat them! Humans! Humans that never hurt you! Humans with families, lives, love! Why do you want to end something so beautiful?" I argued.

Aro laughed darkly, "Humans are fowel! They only want money, sex, and more money! Humans trot around with whores and whiskey. Humans kill anyway! They rape! They still have war, for goodness sakes! Why on bloody Earth would you want to save them?"

"Because, Aro, they have hope. They- They have faith in Angels! We can't abandon them! Worlds are cruel! Even our old world we had war! We had blood! Murders! Rape! People are cruel. Elves are cruel! Vampires are cruel! Angels are cruel!" I screamed, tears rimming my eyes.

"Ah, so you admit that you're only here because you have too? You admit that you yourself, is cruel?" Aro played.

I took a deep breath, "Whether I like it or not, Aro. I am cruel. I have killed, murdered, even tortured! But I would never, ever, do that purposefully again unless they deserve it!"

"Oh, I know of what you done, my dear. But the question is, do they know anything about you?" Aro gestured to the Cullen's. **(AN: uh, oh!!!)**

I looked down, too ashamed of myself. They don't know anything about me. They know nothing.

"No, they don't know anything about me." I whispered.

"They what?" Aro 'strained'.

"They don't know anything about me." I said a bit louder.

"They _what_?" Aro 'strained' again.

"THEY DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING _ABOUT ME!" **(AN: Yeahm this is a scream fest. Haha! So lots and lots of anger and new things about Bella/Mav) **I screamed.

Whispers sprung around the room. Questions stirred. 'How does she know them?', 'She's a complete nut.' I glared at the floor beneath me, literally burning holes inside of it.

"Bella, you lied too...us? You're family? Why?" Alice whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "I did lie too you. You are not my family and you used me! Why? Because, I, didn't want you too learn that I kill your kind. I kill, Alice. Like you. Except, I'm not a blood sucking monster." I stated, glaring at Alice. Jasper growled and wraped his arm around Alice's shoulders. Alice looked shocked, sad, and angry.

"We are not all blood sucking monsters, Bella. You know that! We don't suck human blood!" Alice spoke angrily.

"Alice, then what do you survive on? Blood! Blood is blood, no matter where it comes from! And don't call me Bella!" I screeched at her.

"My lady, eh, can we discuss with the Volturi, like I don't no...now! I got to let the drains flow, if ye know what I mean!" Lord Beklor spoke, sweat dripped in bullets and his beared was wet. Ew! I rolled my eyes.

"Can I talk to you privately?" I asked Aro. He nodded and gestured me though a door. His guards and mine followed us, but we simultaneously held our hand which meant we wanted to be alone. Aro pushed in the large doors and gestured for me to walk in. "Ladies first." He spoke smiling.

I walked in, a hint of caution in my steps. I looked around and so far I detected nothing wrong.

"So, you want war?" I asked, sitting on one of the chairs.

Aro sat down on the chair in front of me, "Yes. But, here are the rules." Aro spoke, rubbing his chin.

"Whatever it is." I said in confidence.

"If Horde win, the Alliance shall leave Earth forever and never return." Aro smirked.

I wasn't surprised that Aro would proclaim this deal, "If we win, you will have too abide the laws of our ancestors. You watch over Earth, we leave. You kill, we will come back and kill all of you." I spoke smoothly. Aro tried too hide the fear in his eyes, but failed. I laughed darkly, "Aro, when will you learn that fear is sometimes for the best?"

"When you'll learn that you can never be loved and you'll stop trying." Aro smirked. I glared at him, my hands glowing red with the fire.

"Don't piss me off, Aro. Remember what I know about your past, what you did to you're brother." I stared icily at Aro. Aro gulped and looked down at the old rug on the floor.

"This conversation is over. We will attack with out warning, you know." Aro stated.

I stood up gracefully, "I know. But you're so predictable." I walked out the room. I stopped, noticing I forgot something very dear too me. I turned back around to see Aro standing still as a statue, smirking.

Aro tossed a roud object to me, I gasped loudly and fell on too the floor, "I didn't say we would give him back to you alive." There on the floor, was my fathers head. I screamed loudly and crawled back. It was more horrifying then my mother's body. Lady Uruviel walked over to me and grasped my frame to hers and held me as I sobbed.

I, felt like an orphan. I felt alone, and unwanted. I have lost my mother and my father. Whose next, my sisters? Lord Beklor?

Sinister laughs rung around the room and I also heard growls, "Aro! I have had it! You are a sorry excuse for a man, and a sadistic one at that. I will not participate in this war if it leads to something like this!" Carlisle snarled. Aro's guards crouched down in front of him, while the Cullen's did the same.

"Haha! Carlisle, you and your family never fail in surprising me! But, Carlisle, remember I knw things that they," Aro gestured to the rest of the Cullen's, "Don't know."

Carlisle's nostrils flared, "I don't care anymore, Aro!"

Aro grimaced a little, "Well, my dear friend, I'm sorry it's going to end this way." Aro snapped his fingers and 10 Volturi guards crouched in front of the Cullen's. I stopped sobbing and looked at the horror in the Cullen's. Rosalie was behind Emmett, Esme almost torn to shreds (figuratively of course), Alice looked like she was desperately trying to have a vison of the outcome, and then I saw Edward. He had no one to hold on too. He was staring at me. I saw something in his eyes, was it love? No, he left me.

The guards advanced towards the Cullen's. I jumped from my fetal postion on the floor and my already speared wings flapped. I swooped in between the guards and the Cullen's, making the guards come to a halt.

"Over my dead body." I growled. Sadly, one of the guards tried to take a kill for me. I whipped out my sword and quickly sliced the guard's head off. **(AN: This story may be rated M later on for very bloody sequences.) **"Anyone else?" I inquired glaring. The guards backed up and eventually ran off.

I thrusted my swords into the holder at my side, but had my hand on my dagger. I glared at Aro as he was chuckling, "You, better watch your back. I will get revenge."

I began walking, taking one last glance at my fathers head. I instantly regretted it and my hand flew up to my mouth to cover my sobs.

"Might as well take the Cullen's. They are no use too me and they will most likely die." Aro stopped me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to Aro.

"Anyone else?" I asked through my teeth. The vampires looked bewildered and some took a step foward, but were cut off by Aro's death glare.

"Death it is." I muttered and began stalking off. I heard the light footsteps of the Cullen's and the others. We moved through the corridors and out the eerie castle where we found Johnny leaning against the tree.

"Oh! You're alright! I thought I lost you!" He ran to Samantha and they bothed shared a passionate kiss. I glared at them and tore my eyes away from the happy couple. "Cullen's, run to the west and meet us at the boat dock. We cannot carry all of you. We are not that indistructable." I said bitterly. **(AN: In case nobody rememebers, the angels and the alliance are half way indestructable. They cannot be hurt by a semi truck, but if it's like a titanic size boat, they will get few scratches, but then again the titanic sunk from a iceburg...... Oh and the Alliance do age! Someone asked me that question! They age very very slowly. Every 1million years, they age by 1. I will describe that latr on) **

"Bella," Carlisle began, but I had cut him off with a glare, "Queen Mavralesae, thank you for saving our lives. You didn't have to do that for what we have done for you." Carlisle spoke with sincerity. Lord Beklor held his axe in both of his hands, eyeing Edward. My sisters were glaring at ever single one of the Cullen's, while everyone else stood still as statues.

"It's my duty to protect those who are innocent, even if they're innocent half way." I told them. I began flapping my wings, grabbing Lord Beklor and flew up. Everyone else followed in suit. I spotted the Cullen's sprinting though the forest, though one was faster than the rest. Of course I knew that one was Edward. I turned my attention on the sky, making sure I wouldn't make a fool out of myself by hitting a bird. I saw the boat and flapped my wings to go farther.

As I swiftly landed on the boat deck, I heard the Cullen's warily walked aboard.

"Theres nothing to be afraid of. _I _dont bite." I snikered. I walked off, adding a little swing with my hips, and into my quarters. I sat down on my desk and rested my head on the cool surface. My fingers began dancing on th surface, I was in a complete daze.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7:41. The morning's memories flooded my mind. I have faced the so called love of my life today, I have become an orphan, and I'm going crazy. The thought of my father's head made me cry. I have experianced many things, but I never experienced the things I saw today. Normally, when I go out scouting for any Horde members, I would just kill them off so they won't have to suffer. I never really cut anybody's head off, but the head of my father should never have been a memory. Now, it's locked in my mind like steel bars.

The thought of the whole rest of the day made me feel dizzy. I sighed and got up from the desk. I sat down on my bed and fumbled with my fingers. I slowly took off my jacket, feeling exhausted. I left my shoes on as I lay down on my bed. I rested my head on my pillow and drifted off to the horrible nightmares.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I will admit that I have been through rough situations, but what Bella just went through was unimaginable.

First, who knew she was old? Second, who knew she was a queen? And third, who knew she could be so...bitchy? I knew what Edward was thinking by just looking at his expression. Edward blamed himself. He probably thought that if he hadn't left then Bella would be _his _Bella and not 'Mavralesae'.

I never knew Bella (or Mavralesae) well. But then again, who even knew her at all? She totally lied to us. She kills, Isabella Swan actually kills!

"You guy's can just stay on here since you don't sleep. Do not go into the Queen's quarters, she is obviously resting. Do not go inside the weapon room. Just stay here and don't go anywhere. If you want to jum off, be my guest. Your kind, even if you're a 'veggie', are murderous. I don't trust one bit. Word has gotten out of what you have done too Mav, so don't expect a welcome gift. Got it?" One of the girls with red hair spoke icily. I gulped, she actually scared me. This was a first.

"Yes, we understand. But, can you please tell us who you are and what's up with Be- I mean Queen Mavralesae?" Esme spoke. I was surprised Carlisle didn't ask the questions, I felt like he knew something.

The red-head glared and huffed, "I am Lexy. But only call me Princess Lexy. I control death basically. Or well, with a swift hand I can easily kill something. Mav or Bella as you know her is the new Queen of the world, since our mother has passed on. You want to know more, don't bother asking me nor Mav. Do I make myself clear?" Lexy, or Princess Lexy, asked.

"Yes you do, Princess. Thank you." Esme said sincerly. And I was _still _surprised Carlisle hadn't spoke. Something was up, something big. And I intend on finding out.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Damn, these chicks are hot! I mean look at that Lexy, her name should be smexy! Damn, Bella, er, Mavralesae is hot too! I mean, is it weird to think my sister is hot? Sometimes I believe Alice is hot, in ways. Oh damn, Eddie hears me. Oh well, the jerk deserves to hear my mind. It's part of his punishment fo hurting Bella.

It was a long silence, I was about to break it (my usual job) but someone else beat me too it. "Carlisle, you haven't spoken like you're shocked. Do you know something?" Rosalie inquired. Yay! Big words! Note to self: Use 'inquired' in Rosalie's and mine's fantasies...

"Or _did_ he know something?" Edward corrected. Edward had his arms crossed over his chest, obviously confused and angry.

Carlisle hadn't answered and he avoided out stares. "Carlisle-" Edward growled. "Did you know about this?" Still, Carlisle had not answered.

"Carlisle, I saw that picture in Aro's office. It was Bella. What's going on here? Did you know about what Bella was before this event? Did you?!" Edward roared.

A dark chuckle came from the corners of the deck. Everyone froze and stared at the corner in which was empty. What the fuck?

"Whose there?" I asked, getting in front of Rosalie. Jasper did the same to Alice while Carlisle and Edward stood there, what the fuck is going on in this world?!

Suddenly, two figures appeared out of no where. Both were some hot chicks! I mean, they were FUCKING SMEXY! One had black hair and looked exactly like Bella! The other had a beautiful ashy brown hair with...orange eyes? They both had beautiful bodies! I thought Rose had a fine body, but damn, these girls had a body that I'm pretty sure made Rose cry.

"Hello. I am Demetria and this is Morgainne. I am Mavralesae's twin sister and this is one of my companions-" Demetria gestured to Morgainne. "You seem quite...confused about this. Would you like my help?" Demetria...inquired! Mental high-five for the hottest/smartest man in the world! Hey! That rhymed!

"Yes, we seem a bit confused. What is going on here?" Edward asked slowly.

Demetria smiled rather....flirtatiously. Damn! I'm on a roll! "Please, sit down. This is a long story and I have very minimal time to tell you." She swiftly sat down patting her side for one of us. I took a step forward, but Rosalie sent a deadly glare towards me. I sat down across from Demetria and the person who sat down next to her was...Carlisle? Aw, Shit! Was he crushing on her as well? Aw, my dad is so sick!

"Hello, Carlisle. It's nice too see you again after our last...encounter." She purred.

"Demetria, no." Carlisle ordered.

"Fine." She snapped and came to a more...proper postion. Yes! Proper! I get smarter by the minute!

"So, where should I start?" Demetria asked, smiling.

"How about you start with Bella-er- Mavralesae's story." Edward spoke.

Demetria sighed heavily, "Well. We were both born on September 13th 15,000 years after our mother came to this Earth with her father. That day was the first day Earth ever had. We are old, yes, but we are beautiful, aren't we? Anyway, we, as you know, are Angel's. We came here to protect this...fowel Earth. The Horde and the Alliance were once one kind and we cared for each other. But, nothing is ever peaceful. We had rebels that fought for freedom as some Vampires began to kill humans and others began to destroy some of the human world. I remember it well, the battle. It was one of the largest battle known to anything. It was a battle for humans. Elves once were the rulers, but as the battle went on, they lost most of the elves and the Angel's were placed to rule.

"The Alliance won and my grandfather banished all rebels. The rebel's reproduced and started the Horde. Vampire rebels began biting humans and tried to start another war, that's how Aro and Marcus and Caius were created. They were not blood related brothers, but were best friends. When Aro woke up, he killed the man who had changed him. The man was the first vampire ever created. Aro had decided to rule the Horde world before Marcus and Caius had come too. Aro bluntly walked up to my grandfather and they both agreed on terms." Demetria spoke like she was really old! Like...ancient! Bahaha! I'm so smart!

"How were vampires created?" Rosalie whispered. I felt sad for her. My baby hated being a vampire, she would do anything to be human again.

"The first vampires weren't really vampires. They were bitten by a snake, the most poisenous snake known. When this snake bites, it's whole self is injected into the person it has bitten. The snake dies a few hours later, though. All the venom goes to the person it has bitten. All it's senses go into the person. We have killed most of them, there are only 2 left in the world. They can't reproduce, but they live as long as vampires live. Thats why you live forever with out aging. They are pale as well, very pale. Almost white." Demetria stated. **(AN: haha! You guys probably thought I would make some mumbo jumbo bullcrap. It only took me a few seconds to think of this. I showed this too my science teacher (a big twilight fan also) and said it was very creative!!!! yay me!!) **

"May you please get on with Mav's story?" Aliced spoke up, impatient.

"Okay. Well, Mav's story is long but not the best story to tell. It is actually more horrifying then anyone would ever imagine. When I think back about it, I cry and pity her." Demetria warned us.

Rosalie snorted, "Oh really, I bet hers isn't as sad as mine. The story probably is that she loved and fell out of it, she killed and stopped and she lived unhappily ever after." Rose crossed her arms, looking at the ocean.

Morgainne stood up and got in Rosalie's face. _Just a little closer....._ My mind urged. Rosalie gave me a 'help me' look and I sighed.

"Listen, she's my woman. Please do not get in her face or I will be forced to do physical assualt on you, even though you're a woman." I said smugly. Morgainne's eyes turned black, not even the black vampires had. Scary black!

"Like you can take me." She growled in my face. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tried looking down but all I saw was puffy black shadows in...hand form? The hands were long and had nails serving as claws. The claws were choking me! I was coughing uncontrollably.

"Morgainne, not now." Demetria ordered softly. Morgainne's eyes slowly turned back to it's orange and the shadow slowly went away. I fell to the floor in front of Rosalie, who came to see if I was okay.

"See what I do for you, woman?"

* * *

**So there was humor cuz I just had too. What do you guys think? Do you guys have any guesses about Demetria and Morgainne? What's going to happen to them?! Wha are they? Well, only the people who had signed up to be my co-writer know! Dont ask them! **

**Demetria and Morgainne will play a big part in the stories sequel!!!!!! I already got two chaps done for it!**

**REVIEW!!! PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Review= virtual money!!!! **


	11. Past

**Brooklyn accent: People! You gotta buy yourself some porcelain fountains! Put it in your house and people will walk in thinking 'what is this? A mansion?' You can pick this one, or that, this one or that one. Either way, you gotta buy yourself some porcelain fountains! When you go to sleep, put one in your room! Someone's going to be dreaming about caviare! And you don't even have to lift a finger! Just ask my son-in-law!**

**Son-in-law: Installments, repairs, anthing, I come to you. I come to you, I come to you! I come to- hhhhee.....**

**(SNL sketch! I know I probably messed it up, nut its fucking funny!!!)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I DO NOT own Twilight *Sobs, cries, wails, cries, sobs***

* * *

**Carlisle POV (Becuz we all wish doctors could be this hot) also Ima make lots of peoples (in this story's) past a bit disturbing or sad. Im also going to have you guys take on a new prospective of the characters.**

I was holding my breath the whole time Demetria was talking. I was afraid she would let something slip about.... us. I didn't want Esme to know about Demetria and I's little...rendevouz a few decades back. I loved Esme, and I took her for granted because she was so naive, but very loving and caring and beautiful. I would never, ever, hurt her again.

I directed my gaze from Emmett's antics to Edward, who I knew heard my thoughts. _Edward, please do not speak a word about it. Please, _I told him. He gave me a long look but nodded.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Esme asked, motherly dripping from her voice.

"Yes, mom. But, what the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

Morgainne laughed, "That was me." She smugly stated.

Emmett was incredulous as he heard Morgainne, "What?! No way! Like, whoa! You're so sick!" Emmett exclaimed. He tried to give her a high five, but, Morgainne did not participate and walked way to her spot beside Demetria.

"Can we please continue?!" Alice whined. She wanted to know as much about Bella as everyone else. I already knew what she was and who she was when I first heard that she was coming. I knew that something was up. Her father came here way before anyone else, Bella came soon after. I know that in 1988, Bella came to America from Kamadoria. She had lost her wings in battle, I knew that. I heard about this as I was...doing business for the Volturi.

"Okay then. Mavralesae wasn't the most ordinary girl in the world, obviously. She holds a very dark power. Her uses are for evil, pure evil. Though, she does not use her powers for evil but for good. Sometime, her power will become stronger than she can handle to the point where it will be catastrophic. Her powers are already growing every hour non-stop. And in time, it will kill her. My mother, she did they wrong thing by not... disposing of her when she found out. Now, Mav will die violently and in heavy pain, more pain then a transformation. Now, you're probably wondering why I won't die like she will. I am not as powerful as her. My powers are as dangerous as hers but I am not as powerful as her. She has fire, which is really powerful. You have seen her in Volterra, her whole body lights up in flame.

"Mav may look like she is completely okay, somewhat, but the truth is that she is a total disaster. She has killed people, purposefully, and it has messed her up in the head. she doesn't enjoy it, sometimes. 30 years before she came to America, she killed a family, practically innocent family. A regular family in China, a mother, a father, and 2 kids, one boy one girl. She only meant to kill the father, but the Mother and the kids got in the way. I don't think anybody, but her, know's why she even killed them.

"There have been other incidents that have made her afraid and angry **(AN: Ah, hmmm. thinking about rating this story M for..... blood and lots of violents. Idk, i need my lovely readers opinions!) **Like, for example, when she was raped by this random Horde vampire dude. She was out in the field, as in killing any Horde near her, when she totally left the killing party. She was attacked and taken by the vampire, raped her and then he tied her to a tree to die. Little did he know that he was dealing with the Princess, now Queen, of the world. She was unconsious but regained it and ripped the guy to shreds. It was only moments later that we found the purple smoke in the forest. Eventually, she got pregnant but the baby was a stillborne. She has been raped multiple times by Horde and even Alliance. Getting prenant and then finding out that it was a stillborne or she had a miscarriage, she's not very fertile, made her go crazy to the point where we had to evacuate Kamadoria." Demetria finished.

Dear lord, was the only thing running through my mind. Bella, my lovely not-so-daughter, has been hurt, like that? I mean I knew she had a horrible past but nothing like this! I looked around at the depression and sorrow in my family's expressions. Even Rosalie began dry-sobbing while Esme hugged her. Edward was in a state of shock that he looked like he was literally going to pass out, and for a vampire that's pretty tough. Alice was holding Jasper, both of them shared the same look of grief and sympothy, especially Jasper, feeling all the painful emotions must make him want to kill himself.

"I think I speak on behalf on my family that that is a seriously horrible past." I spoke to her, pain evident in my voice.

Demetria laughed without humor. "I would of thought that you would have known her past, Carlisle. Given your _past_..." She purred. I kept a strait face going, no emotion. But, my mind was going wild with hate and shame on myself.

"Carlisle, honey. What on Earth does she mean?" Esme asked worriedly.

I didn't speak. I looked at Demetria square in the face and gave her a long deadly look. Demetria smirked. "You don't scare me, Carlisle. I am 10 times stronger than you."

I took a deep breath. "Demetria means that I have done some things that I won't even forgive myself for." I whispered, knowing that she could hear.

Esme looked at me, cofused worn on her face. "Did-did you hurt someone?" She asked.

I nodded. "I hurt a lot of people, emotionally and physically." I muttered.

"Carlisle, what did you do?" Alice asked.

"Go on Carlisle, tell her... Tell _them_." Demetria urged.

I sighed. "Okay, fine! I hav-" I was cut off by an angry call.

"Demetria!" Bella, er, Mavralesae screamed. Suddenly, footsteps pounded against the boat floor and Mavralesae's sisters and the other rulers ran out. The sun began to rise higher, making everybody's skin glow and sparkle.

Mavralesae's face was dangerously angered. I almost thought her wings would transform into fur and she would change into a werewolf.

"Dematria, ye know damn well that chu have trespassed this land. And as ye God father, I order ye back to the hole chu crawled out from." Lord Beklor spat. A man, who I think was Mav's brother-in-law, held Mavralesae back. Lexy following him and held her down.

"Aw, Father. Why?" Demetria put on a mocking sad tone, batting her eyelashes.

"By the Moon's name, I command you to leave this land, and take your friend with you! You have passed through into our land!" Lady Uruviel ordered.

Demetria studied everyone's expression. No emotion was in her face nor her eyes. Her lips bore a numb smile. "Fine, I will leave." She murmured.

"What did you tell them, Demetria?!" Mavralesae yelled.

Demetria turned her back and began walking and she smirked. "I told them about your past, Sister."

Mavralesae let out a scream and broke from Lexy's and her brother-in-law's grasp. She attacked Demetria, throwing her into the wall. Morgainne tried to get her shadowy hands onto Mav, but one of Mav's sisters' tackled her to the ground, catching Morgainne's attention and breaking her shadowy hands.

"Why?! You know damn well not to tell them. They have no right to know!" Mavralesae roared. At this moment, you would definitely mistaken her as a vampire rather than a angel.

"They were confused, I decided to help them." Demetria calmly replied. Mav's hands began glowing red, her eyes looked murderous.

"Queen Mavralesae, let go. Do not kill her, it's too much for you. You would feel guilt and pain and then later suicidal. You know I have the gift of four-sight, do not test my intelligence." Lady Uruviel said.

Mavralesae hesitated before getting off of her sister. Her sister, Demetria, looked exhausted. Mavralesae's hands were still glowing and were getting more intense by the second. I gasped. "Everyone, duck!" Everyone, except Emmett, fell to the floor.

"What duck?!" Emmett roared looking around. He must of noticed Mav's hands and screamed: "Ah, shit!" And fell to the floor with a thump half a millisecond before Mav threw a orb of fire towards Demetria knocking her into the ocean, dragging her companion with her.

"My hair!" Two voices screamed from the water. Everyone slowly turned they're heads towards Mav, seeing if she was normal. She showed no expression, her eyes (that I remember were once filled with happiness) were now filled with nothing.

"What did she tell you? Details, now!" Mavralesae barked. I sighed noticing that I would have too speak.

"Queen Mavralesae, she told us the horrible events in your life. The murders, the rapping's and even the pregnancies. I only wish there was happiness in between those tragedies." I spoke to her.

Mavralesae took a deep sigh and steadied herself. "Don't ever go sniffing around for information that you do not need to know. It's my business, not yours."

"What do you mean? Bella, you went searching for information when you were human or whatever you were." Rosalie pointed out.

"My name isn't Bella and yes I did. I already knew about you guys being vampires, but I also need information seeing if you were a potential danger and I needed to know your past." Mavralesae replied a bit agitated.

Rosalie stared at Mavralesae, probably looking for the girl she had once known to hate. "I have full respect for you, Queen Mavralesae. You're tough, I like that." Rosalie said.

Mavralesae nodded. "Nice to know." She murmured.

"My Queen, what has Demetria done that made her trespass?" Alice asked.

I wondered that as well. Though Demetria and I have had our meetings, she never told me about _her _past much.

One of Mav's sisters answered the golden question. "She has killed and tortured with out trial or even permission. She broke out and became a rebel and threatened to kill our mother and Mav. She betrayed us by killing towns people, innocent towns people." Lexy told us through her teeth.

"She looks like a woman who would do so. Speaking of which, Carlisle, what were you going to tell us before you were interrupted?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, ah.... Huh." Was all I could sum up.

"Carlisle, you don't have to answer that. I could explain it." Mavralesae offered.

I couldn't speak, my mouth was open yet I couldn't speak any words, "I guess thats your answer. I will tell them. You won't be looked at any differently when I do so, Carlisle. Though, I have my opinions about your family and yourself for leaving me, but that is only personal and I would not say anything other wise." Says Mavralesae. **(AN: I tink I'm falling for my Bella/Mav character, shes more of a stronger woman than all the other Bella's I have read on fanfiction)**

"Carlisle has done work for the Volturi. He has killed, but in order to keep his family alive. Especially you, Esme. He has killed an important person in one of us' life, but none the less it was too keep _his _important person alive. I would do the same, if I had an important person. Carlisle has also done some other things that I have just learned from today's event. The man, your leader, your father, your lover, has actually slept with another woman while married to Esme," Mavralesae said. Esme gasped and stared at me with those innocent eyes that were now filled with anger and disbelief. "Carlisle was possessed by Demetria's power and slept with her. May I point out the fact that I, and probably you too, hate Demetria. But, Carlisle is merely an innocent man doing what is right even for those it is wrong." Mavralesae finished.

She walked over to Esme and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Esme, do not be angered by this. Do not feel sadden by the news, he only did these things because he loves you. Be happy that you have a man like Carlisle in your life, never forget that." Mavralesae smiled sadly.

"Now, I since we are about to get off the ship, need I remind you that you will not be welcomed. I have already called the Priestesses to set up your guest rooms." Says Mavralesae.

"Thank you, my Lady." Esme murmured. She looked at me and began walking towards me holding her arms out. Esme, my wonder wife, hugged me and smiled. "If I ever see Demetria again, I swear to God I will kill her." She muttered. I laughed at my wife's threat and hugged her back, tightly.

**Bella/Mav POV**

"We're here." I told the Cullen's.

"Thank the Moon. It's too lovey dovey on this boat. I'm pretty sure Carlisle and Esme are freaking having sex around that corner." Rosette jeered.

"Oh, Rosette. What will we all do with out you?" Samantha mused.

"You would do nothing. You will all hate your lives." Rosette replied, smiling.

"Ha! We would love our lives!" Lexy scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at my family's antics and laughed. After today, I never thought I would laugh again. But, I have too move on with life. I can't live in the past, gotta put your past behind you and your future ahead of you.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. I looked up and noticed the voice and that it came from Samantha. "Sam!" I screamed and began running. The scream came from the dining hall (yes we have a dining hall on the boat)

I walked in and gasped. Hanging from the chandelier was both Johnny and Will, dead with claw marks on every inch of their bodies. Samantha was absolutely horrified, she went hysterical and kept on screaming. Lady Uruviel ran to her and held her and whispered 'it's okay' and 'don't cry, sweetie.'

Tears began falling on my cheeks as well. Johnny and Will's wings were ripped up and bloodied and there faces, well, it was hardly a face, the eyes, the nose, the ears, mouth, everything, was scratched upon. The walls were drenched in what I was assuming was their blood. Something caught my attention. **"Whose afraid of the big bad wolf?" **Was written on the wall.

I gasped. "Werewolves."

* * *

**OHHHH!!! DIDN'T SEE THAT NOW DID YA?!?!?!?!? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I decided that the Werewolves will be evil (Jacob duh!!). Adding evil werewolfs which will include Jacob will bring more DRAMA!!! HELLO?!!? DRAMA QUEEN!!!!!**

**Also, this is still a Edward and Bella fanfic. They will show affection for each other in the next chapter, I promise.**

**I NEED A BETA!! ANYONE WILLING TO BE MY BETA I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT!!**

**I told you guys that ima bring a more violent prospective to the characters!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. Team Mavward!

**Authors Note: Hello! I broke my wrist and so I could barely type (imagine having your sister type everything up and you will understand.) and before I broke my wrist I had a rough draft of this chapter and I didn't like it, though it included a steamy kissing scene XD. **

**Also, I couldn't find a beta good enough so I want anybody who wants to be my beta to send me a mini one-shot about how you think the story should end! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Mav/Bella POV**

My heart raced, my breath hitched, my eyes widened. Werewolves, our once great brethren have betrayed us?! Of all the creatures gone corrupt, the freaking wolves?! After what my kingdom has done for them, they go and kill my son _and _my brother-in-law!

"_They _did this?! The fucking werewolves?! After we just saved their asses from the Volturi?! Unbelievable!" Lexy screamed. She grabbed a painting on the wall and threw it to the other side of the room. Lexy hated the Werewolves because they were practically the reason why her late husband was killed. She never trusted them and now I know the reason why.

"My God! What on Earth happened in here?! And-" Esme's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Oh, my. Blood," She muttered. I felt sadden for her. The blood was affecting her, there was too much.

"Esme, go outside. Please," I begged. "Make sure no body, especially Jasper, comes in here." I added quickly. She nodded and walked out, looking back once more at the horrific scen then shuddering.

"Well, which werewolves killed them?" Mandy asked, her eyes examinating the bodies. Er, well, they were more like chunks of flesh, more likely.

"Original, Aro must of gotten to them, the filthy mutts." I muttered.

"How can you tell?" Mandy asked.

I shrugged. "Mother told me that the original wolves are more violent and frenzied and the shape-shifters are less violent. The lacerations show that it was original by the deep scratches."

Suddenly, my thoughts zoomed back to the Quileute's up in La Push. They have werewolves there, but shape-shifter werewolves. My father was very close to Billy whose basically head chief in La Push. It would be a burden to carry knowing that I let the Volturi after them. A name came to mind, I know with the Cullen's old residence there, he would become a wolf. Jacob.

"Send four soldiers to La Push, Washington. Alert a man name Billy Black of this and that they are in trouble. If you have to, bring them here." I said. A guard that as placed on the ship nodded towards me and walked out.

I walked over to Sam who stood there like a tree, so still, so quiet. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose glistened. I hugged her in comfort as she began crying, her body racking in sobs. I tried soothing her by rubbing circles in her back but nothing helped. She had just lost her mother, her father, her 'son', and her husband. I'm surprised I haven't even gone mental and catatonic.

"Shh, it's okay, Sam. Don't worry! There are other guys out there for you, maybe Noot didn't think you were destined to be." I reasoned. Noot is our goddess, moon goddess more likely. Our kind worships Noot, Fikar (sun god), and God. There are more but right now is not the time to tell.

Samantha frowned. "He's with mom and dad now, right?" Her voice was nothing but a croak. It was hard to see the real Samantha behind her red eyes and large tears. I instantly knew how she felt, losing a loved one. Though her and Johnny had lasted for almost 2,000 years while mine usually lasted up till two years. No matter what, death seemed to seep though everyones life, bringing both the good and bad. Today, death seeped through just about everybody.

"Of course, Sammie. Their taking good care of him, right now." I assured her, smiling sheepishly.

"Um, can we go now? I think we're already at the harbor." She murmured. I nodded and got up, offering a hand to my poor little sister who took it with hesitation.

We walked out with each others arms around one another. The bodies were taken back to Kamadoria, along with Lady Uruviel, for preparation for the funeral. I can tell Samantha was hiding something else, something important. Though I have access to read minds, it is limited. I can read a person, but only taking snippets of what's on their mind, unlike Edward who can read everything. Right now, Samantha's mind was blocked, making me worried.

"Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, please come here." I said. The Cullen's were huddled in a tight circle, obviously discussing something important, when I called them. Their heads snapped up automatically, like they were shocked I had said something to them.

Carlisle was the first one in front of me with everyone trailing behind. I noticed that they all looked uncomfortable and very disgruntled but I brushed it off and directed my attention to Carlisle. Showing that I am high in power, I raised my chin up high stood up strait. Since I'm about 5ft 8in I could have my eyes leveled with Carlisle so he would know how serious I am, no more clumsy, insignificant, narrow minded Isabella Swan, I need to show them the true, strong and brave Queen Mavralesae Isabella Swan.

"Carlisle, you have been here," It wasn't a question but Carlisle nodded slowly. "Don't worry, nobody will kill you. Surely everyone here would do what you did for their loved ones, I have done it so no need to feel guilty." I said.

Carlisle nodded again. "Thank you, um. . . "

I cracked a small smile. "Please, call me Mav. Only in public you may address me as my lady or your highness."

"Okay, Mav. Thank you, it really helps. How are we going to get to Kamadoria?" He asked.

"We will run." I prompted simply. Of course, Emmett and his practical jokes interrupted.

"I doubt you can run as fast as us, but we will go slow, for you of course." He laughed.

I glared at him intensely. "Okay, we go through the woods, much better than the mainstream trail. Never go off the trail, ready, set, go!" I already took off by the time I said go, proving that I am faster than most vampires. The Cullen's looked at me agape by my amazing speed while my sisters and the rest of the rulers were following me. Of course, I had to give Lord Beklor my horse, the fastest horse in the world, so he can catch up easily with out falling behind.

"Let's go!" I called at them. Appaerntly, I broke through their trance and at once they all picked up speed. We sprinted through the forest, the sun beams shining on everyone making a glow for my sisters and I and a total diamond-like sparkle for the Cullen's. We were literally moving light in a way since the glow of our skin and the vampires were such a great contrast against each other. I inhaled the woodsy smell of the forest, breathing it in deeply, then releasing it, making me feel like a dancing spirit.

Running to Kamadoria was harder and much longer than riding there, but since we didn't have enough horses, we had to run. I, personally, enjoyed the exercise, sprinting, jumping, all of it made me feel relaxed. Though, for Rosette, she totally complained the whole way.

Running through the forest I noticed that I haven't seen not one animal and usually the forest is filled with tons and tons of them. Passing by a bears den, I noticed that no bear was in the den. Suddenly, the bright morning had become cloudy. It was weird, it came so fast, so ready. Like someone threw on a switch. Sniffing the air, I smelt something familiar. My instincts flared and I came to a sudden halt causing Mandy and Lexy to run into me.

We tumbled down a hill for quiet some time then we reached the bottom of the large hill. Lexy was throwing profanities like crazy while Mandy laughed hysterically at herself. I got up first and brushed the dirt off and quickly picked at my hair to get the twigs out. Looking at Lexy, her hair was a bloody red bush with dirt, leaves, and what not. Her wings brillaint white wings were ruffled and I could see feathers in her hair, making me giggle a little. Mandy was basically the same except she wasn't angry.

"What the hell, Mav?!" Lexy yelled.

The Cullen's and everybody else walked down the hill quickly. Esme, with her motherly compassion, began freaking out.

"Oh my goodness! Are you girls all right? You look horrible!" She exclaimed, her eyes trailing up our bodies, checking for anything serious. I saw Lexy opening her mouth to say something like 'no shit!' or 'thank you captain obvious!' but I silenced her with an icy glare.

I smiled sheepishly. "We're okay, Esme. I smelled something and stopped abruptly, making Mandy and Lexy run into me." I explained.

"Yeah, I smelled something pretty darn nasty back there and I smell it right now. It's kind of fainting away though," Emmett said.

"It smells like," I was thinking too hard, like I always do.

"Like a werewolf." Mandy finished with her nose in the air. Murmurs erupted, making me anxious and worried. I bit my lip, making it bleed, and made sure I had my dagger on me in case of an ambush.

"Well, should we run faster? I don't think any of us has met a real werewolf." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Yes we should run faster."

"Are the Werewolf's like the ones in Washington?" Carlisle asked.

"No, they are far more dangerous than the Quileute. They are bigger, faster, stronger, and can totally kill a person with a single swipe to the chest. They have long, sharp, claws and get pretty frenzied." I answered him, looking around for any signs of potential danger.

"Really? Huh, interesting. Well, I guess we should get a move on." Carlisle said. I could tell he had something big on his mind. He couldn't look at me strait in the eyes when he talked, and his mind seemed blocked. I easily got frustrated at this and lowly growled.

"Mav, you growl?" Alice asked astonished.

"Yes, I can. Just because humans believe that Angels are people from heaven that have halo's and pure white dresses doesn't mean it's true. Angels can be. . . atrocious and brutal."

"Oh." Alice frowned.

I sighed. "Okay, let's get moving, fast." I turned around and lead the large group of people though the woods. Though we have been running for only thirty minutes, I still haven't seen one animal. Not even the birds which usually glide with us when we run, nothing. It was like they all died or something. This occurrence only has happened before over eight-hundred years ago.

_Flashback_

_I leaned on the balcony in the small home near the lake. My mother and I always came here whenever she had her break from her ruling, though the high council always says that ruling never takes a vacation, my mothers smart reply would always be, "But I do." The forest was abnormally quiet. No chatter from the birds, no roars from the bears, not even a elk roamed the forest. Usually the forest would be as crowded as the town area of my people back in Kamadoria, but this was just weird. _

_I looked at my mother who was frowning up at the dark cloudy sky. It almost reminded me of a billow of smoke. My mother looked so regal, standing like a Greek statue, staring off into space in the middle of the room. Her shoulder lengthed mahogony hair was held in a tight bun and her dress was loose, a pale color of blue with diamonds embedded in the cuffs. _

_"Mother, where are all the animals?" I asked. It was weird that there was no animals, usually their all scampering about, feeding off anything that they can eat. _

_"Did you hear about anything when you were in town this morning?" Renee inquired. _

_I shrugged. "No. My tutor, though, did look alert." I said. I brushed back a strand of my burgundy hair behind my ear and looked up to the sky. "You don't know what today is." She prompted. _

_I shook my head and frowned. "Is it an important day?" I asked. _

_"It's a warning," Renee murmured._

_"For what?" I asked confused._

_"The Elves send a warning every eight-hundred years. He is rising," _

_"Whose he?" I said, puzzled. Truly, my mother must give me some details. In all my long life this is something new._

_"Onyx."_

_My eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar name. My mind searched for any recognition but came up with nothing._

_"I have never heard of him before,"_

_"That's because he hasn't been a threat. Onyx is dangerous, highly dangerous. Anyone associated with him would most likely die. This is an early warning sign, he won't rise till 2020." Renee said._

_"Why such an early warning?"_

_"He has an army that can whipe out the whole Earth, we need to prepare."_

_End of Flashback _

_Shit, _was all I thought.

When the flashback was over, I quickly realized that I had stopped whizzing through the forest trail. Everybody looked at me curious as to why I stopped in the middle of the run. I smiled shyly and blushed. "Sorry, um, I had a flashback of something. Don't worry," I murmured, still blushing scarlett.

Rosette huffed. "Come on, let's hurry up! I'm tired and hungry and I have an apointment at the salon!" She exclaimed.

"You can do your own hairstyle, why do you need to go to the salon?" Lexy countered.

"Well, I get lazy. Gosh," Rosette huffed.

"Well you're going have to stop complaining and start training as soon as we get back. We have a war and I'm sure one of us will die," I snapped at her harshly. She flinched at my words but quickly recovered, she hated showing any signs of being intimidated.

"Whatever," she sneered.

We continued running through the forest for about an hour when we finally reached the towns limits. I didn't want to go through the border patrol which may draw attention to the Cullen's. The Cullen's were alright with the plan though I noticed that Esme eyes revealed sadness since she so desperately wanted to see the most glorious town in the world.

"Don't worry Esme, I will show you around one I get everything situated. Promise." I assured her. She smiled warmly at me and mumbled a quick thank you.

We rounded the corners of the castle until we found the secret passage way through a maze. I use to go through this passage way when I first experienced my teenage years when I wanted to go meet the boys or do something unreasonable. I almost chuckled as I passed by a stone bench which I had my first kiss at by none other, Hothien. Hothien and I were together all the time since we were children since my mother and his father, who was the top military general at the time.

I knew the maze like the back of my hand and easily whizzed through it. Even though we weren't in the forest, I still held my instincts up in case of any disturbances. So when I sensed some soldiers, I didn't tense up. We were surrounded by ten of my soldiers so I instantly began raising my voice.

"It is only me, the Queen. I have brought along some friends, no need to panic," I said. Truth be told, I thought I sounded older and wiser, oddly enough.

One of the soldiers walked up and lowered his head as a bow to me. "My lady, we were just worried as to it might have been a diversion. But, I doubt any shape-shifter or anybody else can fool us with your magnificent beauty," He smiled. Behind me I heard Edward hiss lowly, making me roll my eyes. "Welcome back to Kamadoria, your highness. I heard about your father, and I and my men are deeply sorry for the lost. Your father was a great man and one of the best fighters I have known. Surely he didn't go down without one,"

"No, he didn't." I heard Alice murmur. I supressed an sorrowful sigh and smiled.

"Thank you, soldier. Please, escort the lords to their homes immediately. Prepare a public announcement for tomorrow, please," the guard nodded and took Lord Beklor, Lady Tulip, and Lord Slidern to their suites.

"You may go Rosette," I murmured. She rolled her eyes and flew up and out through the sky.

"Um, Mav, where we staying? I mean, we could ju-"

"You're staying at the castle of course, I want all of you where I can see you. I will show you all to your rooms." I said. I turned to the bush on my right which led to the passage way through the wall. To anybody else it would look like I lost something inside the bush but I knew precisely where the stepping stone was. I pressed my palm onto the stone and soon the wall opened up revealing the corridor. I walked in, moved to the side so everybody can get in and then closed the door making sure no one would know that it was there.

It seemed like my sisters knew the corridor as well and took the Cullen's to the main entrance of it. But one particular Cullen stayed behind, Edward. I studied his eyes carefully as he studied mine, making me feel like a science experiment. As I stared into his deep topaz eyes, I noticed they were the same, cold, soulless eyes that left me and marked my memory. But as I stared deeper and deeper I found the Edward who would play wonderful music on his piano, cuddle with me in bed, hug me, kiss me. The love I had for him, it was still there, in my heart. I never stopped loving him, I don't think I ever will!

_Mav, you idiot! Don't fall for the mind games! Vampires are known for that, you should know. Stop looking at him, bitch slap him, something! Just don't stare, you're making yourself vulnerable and he will see that! _My conscience yelled at me. I ignored it. But then I realized that what if my conscience was right, what if it was a trick?

I decided to take a small dip into his mind. **(AN: I will explain all of her gifts later on. Also, I narrowed her gifts down to nine because I realized she doesn't really use them, right?) **My mind reading, like my shape-shifting, is limited. I can read certain things, little tidbits of whats going on but not like the whole mind and process like Edward, really complicated.

I was amazed to hear that Edward's thoughts were only a reflection of mine. The pain, grief, love, hurt, and hopeful, like how I feel.

"Ma-"

"Why, Edward? Why did you leave me?" I begged tearfully.

Edward sighed and looked down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! The words in the forest, they meant nothing, at all. I will always love you, no matter what. I left to keep you safe and out of harms way. I never knew you were going to be a real angel, never. I love you with every fiber of my being," he murmured. I didn't know whether I should give in or not, his eyes bore the truth.

"Edward, I-I do love you, it's just that you left me, and it hurt. Did you even stop to listen to my cries?" I asked.

"Yes, I heard them and all I wanted to do was turn back and run into your arms. I never thought about how much it would hurt for me to leave you, it broke my dead, cold heart when I heard your calls," he said.

"Do you really, truly, love me?"

Edward met my gaze and for the first time since I have seen him, light speckled in his eyes. He cupped my cheeks with his cold hands and stared at me lovingly, like he use too. "I love you, Mavralesae Isabella Marie Swan." He declared. And for the first time, I actually smiled, a true and genuine smile.

I didn't notice how close we were until I crashed our bodies together. Our lips met for the first time in what seemed like years. I felt the same jolt of electricity like when we first kissed but this time it was even more electrifying, I felt alive! I began knotting my fingers in his bronze hair, tugging it gently. As soon as that happened the kiss became intense. I could easily tell the same barrier we had when I was human was being knocked down as his tongue begged for entrance. I bluntly allowed access and immediately enjoyed the pure bliss of the kiss.

"Edward," I panted. "As much as I. . . enjoy this. . . Let's stop, please." I could barely get the damn sentence out, way to control yourself, Mav!

Edward pulled away, smiling like a fool. "I love you." He murmured.

"I-I love you, too." I said. A sudden smile appeared, identical to Edward's dazzling grin, and for once I felt whole. Whenever I was with another man, we never seemed to fit together. But now, now that I have this adonis-like man in front of me, holding me, I feel complete. Without warning, a thought came to me making my intensely happy moment gloomy. Edward seemed to notice this and frowned.

"What's wrong, love?"

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "The council," I mumbled.

"The council, who are they?"

"The council are basically the second rulers. They must approve the risky actions, which means they will not approve of. . . us."

"Well, we're just going to show them that they must approve of us. And if not, well, I guess it's the forbidden love tale all over again," he said. I smiled numbly and held his hand.

"We should move from the corridor, I usually have this binded with an old spell to keep, um, vampires or any other Horde member away," I said. Edward nodded and I led him through the hallway and out. Luckily, no one was around. We both snuck out of the passageway and into the hallway which, thankfully, was across from my room. Smiling up at Edward playfully, I led him inside of the room but. . . We were surprised to see company. Unwanted company.

"Speak of the devil. . ." I murmured.

"Ah! You have arrived with your, I'm assuming, new lover. I hope you do know that Queen's don't act out like that and date soulless creatures like them," she sneered. She being Anasole, Queen of bitches, if you ask me, and basically head of the council.

"They are not soulless, Arasole. Or, well, most of them aren't. Edward and his family have risked their own lives for me many times and have join us to fight with the Volturi. Now, please tell me how they are 'soulless'?" I asked. My fists began clenching and unclenching as I glared at Arasole icily. Arasole was pretty, but that's it, pretty. She had a very fake beauty, like her own breast, I'm sure. Arasole has hair the color of sand and her eyes were an eerie green. They seem to follow anybody anywhere, which is probably how she knew I was coming in here through the corridor. Her body was thin making her look like she was on drugs of some sort. She was utterly unattractive and I can easily read that from Edward's face, though, him being the gentleman, tried hiding his disgust.

Arasole glared back. "Your mother would not approve, Mavralesae."

"It is _queen _Mavralesae to you," I snapped. "And don't even speak about my mother like you can read her dead mind. I happen to know for a fact that my mother does and will always approve of Edward and his family. Back in Arizona, she was there when I was hospitalized for serious injuries. She spoke highly of the Cullen's, she never once commented on their kin. So I would suggest you shut that hole in your mouth or I will do it for you," I said as calmly as possible.

"Your mother's judgement was always clouded, never really did agree with her hair-brained decisions. She was an awful queen, I'm assuming you will be following her footsteps." Arasole said.

"Like I said, I will shut it for you and I do not leave my threats empty, if you remeber the previous council leader you will not go against me."

"You don't scare me. If you even tried hurting me, I will have witnesses," she gestured to the rest of the council. There was only five who were Lord Beklor, Lady Uruviel, Lady Tulip, and Lord Sildern. Though they would all have my back if I actually did do something to Arasole, I'm sure they would help.

"Just go, I'm exhausted and I need to sleep. And if you don't leave, your place in high council will be replaced." I said in an all-too sweet tone. I would normally replace her but her tactics can out beat many people, making her useful.

She stuck her chin the air. "Fine, but this subject isn't over." she walked out the room. It would be an understatement to say she was Queen of Bitches, she was like the creator of bitches.

Her departure made the room quiet. No one, even my mother, ever talked to Arasole like I just did, people are too intimidated by her.

Lady Uruviel stood up from her spot in a chair and gracefully floated over to me. Her long hair swept the floor, making me wonder how her hair is never dirty. She put her hand on my shoulder and surprisingly put her other hand on Edward's tensed shoulder. She smiled warmly. "Just to let you know, I'm on team Mavward," she said.

"Mavward?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um, well, Mandy was talking to that petite vampire,um, Alice about you two. Alice made the word up while Mandy joined the team, everyone except Lexy is in the team. She is not so sure about you two. . . But I do not deny the love in young **(Skywalker's, lmao, jk) **Edward's eyes. The love you two share is inevitable," she murmured. I smiled and hugged her. She seemed to notice Edward and beckoned for him to joint the hug.

"Well, I guess we're Team Mavward!" I chuckled.

* * *

**Slow chapter, but long! I didn't update earlier because I had to revise and make this chappie longer. Love ya! REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	13. I'm such a horrible author! Forgive?

**Hey people! I am so sorry for this AN but it's super important that you understand!**

**For some stupid-ass reason when I try to upload the chapter it won't upload at all! It seems like this uploads fine if you are reading it right now. I want you to understand that I am trying my best! Please understand this!**

**I would give a sneak peak but yesterday my computer shut down all my work, it was gone. I barely remember what I wrote, so I'm fucking pissed off. **

**Also, EVERY NEEDS TO SEE AVATAR!! YOU JUST HAVE TOO! I've watched it 10 times and it never gets old. If anyone has seen Dear John, tell me about it. Imma see it soon =)**

**Hey, for now on I'm going to be recommending some stories, novels, and songs because I find many people asking me what types of stuff I like. **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO:**

_**readhead232**_ **(Thank you sooooo much, you're review made me happy! Thank you thank you!!!!!)**

**There are soooo many of you guys who have told me that my story is original and that I'm weird but I'm cool at the same time, yall are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALLLL!!!!!!!**

**I wish I was a better fanfiction author and would update more, just please understand me =) Ty. **

**Song recommendations:  
Set the Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol (it was in the Dear John trailer but I've loved it a little before the trailer)  
Alive by The Black Eyed Peas  
Imma Be by Black Eyed Peas  
Bedrock by Young Money (Tahahaha)  
I See You by Leona Lewis (theme song to Avatar)**

**Book Recommendations:  
The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold (great book, I cried most of the chapters)**

**Fanfic Recommendations:  
Cerulean Star by jshai  
JasperSAYSrelax128 has AMAZING STORIES!! And if you review em SAY MY NAMEEE!!! Her stories are the best, she's such a good writer. MY FAVORITE AUTHOR!!**


	14. Bow and Arrow

**Hey sorry for not updating, my stupid update thing won't update the chapters!!!! Until now =)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight =(**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie POV

Envy. It was the only thing on my mind and it spread like a plague through out my whole body. I always been jealous of Bella, she had it all. She was _human_, she could have children and grow old and die. But no! Everything was far much better than that! She was strong, beautiful, smart, she had the life. She's a fucking princess now Queen of the world. Why couldn't I be her? Why couldn't I have whatever I wanted? Live for a heck of a long time and then die, that would be better than eternity.

But then there was the bad thing about Bella's life. She was abused far worst than I have. She lost too many children that should be prancing around with their little tiaras right now. She lost too many lovers just because of what and whom she is.

What have I lost? I've lost my humanity and yet I sit here and complain about it where someone who I supposedly envy has been through multiple rapes, multiple miscarries, and multiple pain!

Now that I'm aware of these events I've wondered if Bella ever hated me for being envious towards her just because of her so-called humanity. I never meant to be a bitch to her, I always thought of her as family I just couldn't handle the fact that she would beg to become a vampire. I guess she didn't think she would get her wings back. . .

* * *

It was around midnight and strange enough I was cold. I know, we can't really feel cold since we are naturally cold, but I truly actually felt cold. It was a weird sensation, since I haven't felt cold in a long time. Emmett and I were placed in a rather large room, quite beautiful, really. The walls were stone and in the moon light they glimmered and if you listen closely you can hear. . . wind chimes basically when they glimmer. It was abnormal, of course but what wasn't abnormal around here?

The room had a large, polished, bureau with all sorts of perfumes on it and a brush that made my hair feel finer and softer than usual. The bed was roundish, medium size-- perfect for both Emmett and I-- and the comforters, oh the comforters were amazing! Thick and amazingly soft. The color was lavender and even smelled like lavender. I don't understand how the 'horde' or whatever could walk away from something like this!

Emmett was reading a book, surprisingly, and didn't pay attention to me. The book was on philosophy, strange enough. Emmett would sometimes read books but it's rare because he's too busy with me, sports, and his game controllers.

I sighed loudly. Emmett gave me a look and he knew that it was time too leave me alone. He knew I was thinking, so he usually left me to my thoughts. Even if Bella's sisters told us to stay in our rooms I felt like I needed to get out. I wanted to get out.

I quietly closed the door behind me and began walking around. The place was truly glorious, like heaven literally was placed on Earth. The walls were lined with book shelves and portraits of different people, many were Bella and her sisters. I continued to walk around the place until I came to a stop.

Before me was a statue, tall and beautiful. It was of a woman, her hands were outstretched and held a plate. The plate had one bow and a quiver with arrows in it. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the bow and slowly took out one arrow. Looking around, I lifted the bow and aligned the arrow. I pulled back the strong string, took a deep, unneeded breath, and. .

"What are you doing?" I gasped and dropped the bow and arrow. Bella stood there, her arms crossed looking at me accusingly.

"I was, uh, trying it, uh, out?" Of course it would come out as a question.

Bella's eyes were small slits as she looked at me. "Have you done archery before?" she asked, picking them up.

I nodded slowly. "When I was younger a friend of mine had a bow that he constructed himself. Whenever I came to his house I would practice with him and stuff," I said.

Bella placed the bow and arrow back on the plate and looked up at the statue. She began mumbling something in a different language, it sounded beautiful.

"This belonged to one of the greatest hunters of all time. Her name was Natia," she picked up one of the arrows that wasn't in the quiver, it looked rusty. "She died two thousand years ago after she was struck the heart with this very arrow, it was a time of great sorrow for her people. Her people were known as the Tsumayatoia, a small clan now and she was their fearless leader. She was also a great friend of mine, she taught me how to use a bow and arrow." Bella's eyes began watering and I felt pity for her. "You look a lot like her, you also have her grace, beauty, and her personality."

"Really?"

Bella smiled and placed the arrow back. "Yes. Her hair was golden blond, like yours, she had the same piercing blue eyes that you had as a human, and she was headstrong and looked out for her family, even if that meant hurting someone else," she murmured.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, please forgive me. I was jealous and I did lookout for my family, it just took me a while to actually accept you, that's all." I said.

She shook her head and chuckled. "No worries, my friend. I understand you, truly."

I smiled and gave her a big hug. At first she didn't respond but soon she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you."

"Like I said, no worries." She laughed. I let go of her and stood back.

"How did you know about my eyes?" I asked her.

"I, uh, looked into your past. It happens sometimes, just randomly I can see your past." She looked down, guilty.

"So. . . you know how I became. . . me?" I asked her shakily.

She nodded. "If you mean vampire, yes."

"At least we have one thing in common, except. . . " I trailer off, not wanting to her her feelings by saying 'you were raped more than I have'.

"I know what you're going to say, don't worry. Talking about doesn't hurt me or bother me, I've had time to get over it," she said.

"I got over it after my change but it stills hurts, sometimes I still feel. . . Violated. I get flashes every now and then."

"Same here." Was all she said. She looked up at the statue and stared at it in awe, her eyes were silently praising the statue. It took me a while to figure out why she was praising it so much, the statue was of this Natia woman. I looked at the statue and inaudibly gasped. She was. . . Beautiful, even if she was made out of stone. Her hair was to her waist and her eyes had diamonds placed in them instead of regular stone. Her face held a grim smile and I could tell that she had very 'handsome' features to her-- her cheek bones were high. And if I was made of stone, this would be me.

"Wow, she's gorgeous, but gorgeous would be an understatement." I murmured.

Bella smiled. "Yes, in real life she was much more gorgeous. I gue-" She was cut off by a sudden and loud crash. She sighed and closed her eyes, obviously irritated. "KEENAN! OCTAVIUS! DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE!" She yelled up at the ceiling. I didn't realize there was no ceiling, instead there were long, spiraling stairs that seemed like they could go on forever.

"Who are. . ." I trailed off as I saw two little boys smiling goofily. These boys would have to be the cutest little things ever imagined. Both were boys, both with dimples. One was shorter than the other and had light flaxen colored hair with sparkly blue eyes that resembled my old human ones. His cheeks had a slight chubbiness but that just added to the irresistible cuteness. The other had rich black hair that splayed out in all different directions. He was taller than the other one and looked to be around 9 years old. He has high cheekbones, the perfect height for cheekbones if you ask me, and possibly the most dazzling smile ever.

"These are two of the many less fortunate children who live in the palace. We graciously invite all the less fortunate kids here, no matter what. This is Keenan," she gestured to the flaxen haired boy, "and this is Octavius," she gestured to the other. "Both were found as infants and have lived here ever since then. They are best friends, never leaving each other sides unless they absolutely need too. They also make the most noises of the kids, always creating new inventions or ways of fun." She said. The boys smiles got bigger as they're eyes rested on me.

Keenan walked up to me and out of no where handed me a Daisy. "You're very pretty, milady." He did a little curtsy and stepped back. Octavius walked up with confidence, chin high in the hair.

"Milady, a brush as a token of my love," he bowed down graciously as he held out the brush. I smiled and grasped the brush in my hand.

"Aw, thank you! You're both little admirers!" I giggled.

Bella laughed out loud, her laugh reminded me of wind chimes as it echoed through the room. "Yes, they are. By the way, that brush is another one of their creations. But don't worry, it's harmless. They have a very vast crush on you, y'know."

"Yes, well," I bent down to the boys levels and smiled kindly. "I'm already taken. But, you boys still have my heart." I kissed both of their cheeks and stood up.

"Okay boys, it's almost dawn which means training is soon. Go get ready," Bella says. The boys nodded and flew, no, more like floated up the stairs, saying a goodbye to me.

"Training?" I asked.

"Every child chooses a role to play in the community. Most boys are hunters and warriors because they feel it's more manly than a Warlock, Priest, or anything else. But we encourage them to be whatever their heart desires to be. They both choose to be Hunters." She answered.

"What about girls?"

"We choose as well. Most girls rather be Priestesses, others prefer hunters or shamans. There's very few who are warriors, Warlocks, or any others. " Bella replied.

"Do royalty get to choose?" I inquired.

"Yes we do. Most of us are about two of the choices, I happen to be a professional in all. Mandy chose to be both warrior and hunter. Lexy choose to be a sorceress. Samantha is a Priestess. And Demetria is all as well, she failed mostly, though. She tried beating me and everything got so overwhelming for her, I chose to do what my heart desired unlike her. My heart desired all of them." She sneered Demetria's name, I could feel her hate in waves.

Soon the sun busted out, the rays hitting the room as well as the statue. The statue glimmered radiantly and that same wind chime sound filled the room.

"Does everything here sound like chimes?"

Bella laughed again. "Yes, it's actually weird. My grandmother told me that the stone and everything aren't just rock. They're Laughter Stones. They sound like little children laughing, maybe if I show you guys the forest you will understand more."

We stayed and talked about some things. After a while Bella stood up from the bench we were sitting at and looked outside a window.

"Well, this is just perfect timing. . ." She saw my look of confusion. "Please, if you wish to meet some of my guests you are welcome to, but I am aware that you have a strong dislike for them."

"Um, okay. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed real quick. Go find Samantha, hopefully she'll be up to it to show you and your family the way to the throne room, 'kay?" I nodded and grabbed the Daisy and brush from the bench. As I stood up I saw that Bella was already gone. I looked around for any signs of her departure and came up empty.

Wait, whose her guests?

* * *

**Bella/Mav POV (AN: People, yes Bella and Mav are the same person. The Cullen's call her Bella, and I will explain everything about the culture and stuff probably within the next two chapters. =D)**

I rushed to my room, waving hello to Edward as he lounged on my bed reading a book on musical instruments. He seemed deeply interested in the book but once I flew in he lost the interest and directed it to me. He smiled crookedly. "Where are you off to?" He asked. I was already in my large closet (which could easily out beat Alice's closet any day). I searched through the area made for dresses for any royal event or anything important like a meeting.

"Milady, milady!" A small voice called. I twirled around and ran out the closet to find Octavius standing at the foot of the closet doors.

"Yes, sweetie?" He smiled and handed me a large piece of silk. I gasped as I realized it was the dress I asked him to create around the time of my Queen training. Octavius is already a great boy and hunter but he makes very fine clothing, weird but absolutely adorable when he tries to impress a girl.

I held up the dress in awe and smiled brightly. The dress is ivory, giving the silk an angelic glow, with beautiful gold thread running along the low neck line creating intricate designs. The dress seemed like it would stop somewhere below my ankles, and I instantly imagined it flowing with the light breeze that this morning has. **(AN: Horrible description but go on profile)**

"You used the Angel silk didn't you?" I accused.

Octavius blushed furiously and nodded. "Well, Uncle Johnny gave it to me for you. You know how he was, so nice and giving. . .," he trailed off and soon a few tears trickled down his cheeks. I smiled grimly and bent down to his level. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward sitting on the bed watching us in fascination

"Uncle Johnny is and forever will be kind and giving, just because his eyes are shut and his heart has frozen does not mean his soul isn't walking within these very walls. Remember that, got it?"

He wiped the tears off of his cheeks and took a deep breath. "I will always remember that, milady. Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me this wondrous dress, I'm going to need it for today." I sighed.

"Oh, another meeting?" He asked, frowning.

I nodded.

"When will you come ride Cleo with me?" Cleo is one of my most prized mounts that I usually rode whenever I went out to battlegrounds or hunting.

"Soon, Octavius, soon." He nodded and with a quick goodbye to Edward and I he took off through the front door. I smiled after him and turned back to the closet to get dressed. After slipping my dress on and some matching sandals, I threw on one of my headdresses and walked out seeing Edward waiting patiently at the door.

"I assumed that something iss going on so here I am," he smiled. I smiled back at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You need a change of clothes, here, follow me." I gestured him through a door close to my bureau. We both walked in and he immediately looked around in amazement.

"Why do you have so many male clothing in here?" He asked. I froze mid step, my eyes widening.

"Uh, well, when you live as long as I have you. . . End up having relationships and planned marriages, but since mine were all canceled by inconveniences I tend to leave the clothes here. I can't seem to let go. . . Till now." I smiled up at him. His already plastered smile grew, if that was even possible, and he gently kissed my forehead.

"Is that right?" He chuckled. "You don't mind if I call you Bella, I'm so use to it."

I giggled. "Call me whatever you want, my love." I walked around and found some khaki slacks and a white button down shirt which I could perfectly vision him in.

"Here, throw 'em on, I will be right out the door," I said.

"Okay." He answered back. I walked out and up to my bureau to add some blush, mascara, or anything else. I finished as soon as I saw Edward walk out swiftly. Leaping to his side, I grabbed his hand and guided him out my room to the throne room.

"So, whose coming?" He asked.

"Um. . . "

"C'mon Bella, you can tell me!"

I smiled limply. "Jacob Black."

* * *

**JAKEY IS COMING TO KAMY!!!!!!!!**

**Now before yall start flipping out, this was NOT my decision. It was the fans choice, so as a good author I threw Jakey in to create a SMALL love triangle, small because I dont want to make this story more complicated. UNDERSTAND?! IF YOU DON'T IMMA THROW A BOAT YOUR WAY TO HIT YOU IN YOUR HEAD?! GOT IT?! Sorry. . . Issues, lol.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	15. Meeting the Real Bella part 1

**REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight =(**

**

* * *

**

**Mav/Bella POV**

"Jacob Black, as in the kid from the Quileute reservation?" Edward asked. I nodded slowly. I could read that Edward was a bit miffed about this, for some reason he had never liked werewolves, supposedly they're like natural enemies.

"Listen, Edward. This is really important, okay?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my lower waist. "Okay, I will try to hold my teenage self back, my love."

"Yes because if you don't. . . There will be consequences." I said seductively.

Edward's eyes puckered up. "Really? Well, I'm just going to have to beat Mr. Black if it comes down to that," he said.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the embrace. "Watch it Mr. Cullen."

"Oh I will," he said laughing. Together we walked out, hand in hand, down the hallway to meet Mr. Black.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

We, Embry, Paul, Quil, and I walked through the polished corridors of the castle. Often we got suspicious glances, some glares, and whispers. Everything here is so weird. . . Far beyond normal. Everywhere I turn I see something priceless and shiny, portraits, book shelves. People with pointy ears, people with wings, people who look absolutely normal and talking animals, this all bothers me in a way.

Since I have become a werewolf everything has changed. Within two weeks the pack and I have killed 25 vampires, a highly unusual number. My brothers and I have noticed more missing people in the quaint town of Forks, Angela Weber went missing last week. This Monday Mike Newton followed her on the missing peoples list, mainly teenagers. Seth Clearwater, a new pack recruit, and I had recently sniffed out Newton's home while the parents spent the day at the police station. We both smelt the sickeningly sweet scent of bloodsuckers. While Paul and Jared scouted out some parts of the forest, they both found a long trail of blood that led to a river, the smell was of Angela Weber.

So yeah, being a wolf is hard when it comes to this many deaths. My father told me that in time all will be well but I felt like he knew something. Before I left for this strange place he and some of the elders had a meeting with only Sam not the rest of us. From what I got on the thought's of my leader it had to do something with the Swan's and other mythical creatures. He thought how preposterous Isabella Swan could be a mythical creature. I thought differently.

Look at it this way, she's paler than an iceberg, most beautiful thing that has ever walked this Earth (my opinion of course), and-and well that's all I got. But I figured that she is different.

"So, who is this queen lady you speak of?" Paul boredly asked the guard leading us.

The guard came to a stop and slowly turned to face us, he glared icily. "Queen lady? You believe that this is a hoax." He stated. I glanced over at Paul who stood there like an idiot.

"Uh, yeah. This has to be a dream or something," he mumbles.

"Young man, I assure you that this is no dream or even thought, this is real. What you touch will not magically fade away, it would feel smooth and real," the guard said through his teeth. "This is the home of the Queen, do not mistaken her as another old woman with a fancy tiara on her head. No, this woman is Queen of the Earth you walk on, the most powerful being ever, never underestimate her."

Okay, weirdo. He looked around at all of us and turned around to march forward.

"How do we greet her? What's the proper manners here?" Quil asked.

"Do not speak unless she asks you a question. Bow down to her until she has raises you up and whatever you do, do not try to hit on her." The other guard said.

"Hit on her?" I ask.

"Isn't that what you young children say?" he asks.

"Uh, kind of." Embry said.

"Why do you say young children, you act like you're older than us." I asked. The guards looked at each other and chuckled. It wasn't a lie, they both looked accurately our age give a few years or so. The guards, I assume, are brother's since they both look exactly alike. Maybe almost twin like. They have white blond hair that's braided down their backs and aqua blue eyes. They had high cheek bones and a fair complexion.

"Physically we're 22 years old," one said.

"But we're really 3,212 years old." The other finished. Instantly Paul, Embry, Quil, and I's jaws dropped dramatically as we ogled the two men.

"Wow! That's like. . . Old." Paul said.

"You amuse us, children. Please go on with your mindless accusations," the tall one said. He seemed to be the older one of the two, how he walked and acted implied superior power over the other but then again, I couldn't be surprised around here.

Soon we approached two vastly huge doors that went from the extremely high ceiling to the ground. The brother's both opened it, revealing how heavy it is. THe door made a semi loud creaking sound, enough to alert the people inside that we're here.

As we walked in, a very familiar smell surrounded me. I began sniffing the air around me a bit, taking in the large room as I sniffed. Huge would be an understatement, this place could hold King Kong, Godzilla, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex in here and still have enough room! The floors were neatly polished as were the walls, I could perfectly see myself in the floor. There were pillars on the sides that stood as the window frames and you can clearly see outside the glassless windows. As I looked ahead I saw a polished stone seat which I guess held the queen since it was much larger than the other five on the sides of it.

But as I walked up and got closer I saw who were sitting in the throne. But more importantly I saw the one who is supposed to be thee lady, the high queen, the goddess, Queen of the world.

Who just happens to be Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**Here's a little update for you guys. I am slowly working on a goal I have set up for myself. By the time I'm 16 years old I wish to write and publish a book, it would look remarkably well on my college applications. I have an idea for the story I'm just working on the characters, setting, and other things. **

**I need your 100% support which means that if I don't update for a long time y'know that I'm pretty freaking busy.**

**Here in AZ we have AIMS testing, so I'm going to study a lot. **

**Also if you have a World of Warcraft account feel free to add me!! **

**Realm: Hydraxis  
Name: Stamoonia (Level 56 Druid Night Elf) WOOT WOOT FOR THE ALLIANCE!  
**


	16. Shoot me if you want too

**You guys can shoot me, I know, I know. But this story will be on hiatus for another month or so, or at least till school is over. I KNOW, YOU CAN SERIOUSLY SHOOT ME! But dont if you want more chapters!**

**My comp broke down so right now I'm at my friend's house using her comp so I can post this. **

**BTW, I REMADE CHAPTER ONE! CHECK IT OUT! MUCH MORE DRAMATIC!!! And cooler if you ask me.....**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**


	17. Black Ooze

**Review!**

**

* * *

**As I sat and waited for the group of wolves to walk in, I felt extremely nervous. Last time I saw Jacob was at prom last school year, his father had paid him $20 bucks to give me a little useless warning about the Cullen's. I don't remember seeing him after that, my father had fished with Billy Black during the summer but other then that no sign of Jacob. I wasn't sure how I would greet him, do I greet him respectfully like a normal queen would? Or should I greet him like greeting an old friend of mine?

And this is why I desired my mother's presence. My mother was a great woman, she donated money to those who were less fortunate, helped save a village in Africa back in the '90's, almost lost her life to save a three year old girl from falling off a cliff which led to extremely rocky waters. I blame myself for allowing this beautiful creature to die for me, I would do anything to bring my mother back, I would do anything to bring both of my parents back to me, I just-

Suddenly, the doors swung open to my massive throne chamber sending a light gust my direction. I held my breath and waited to see Jacob but as my eyes rested on the men who walked in I felt like I couldn't see Jacob. The small group of boys were not boys actually, more like men, tall and brawny men. They all looked like brothers, hence my reason of not seeing Jacob.

As they got closer, I started to make out the man I intended to see. Jacob Black, walked in front of the group I guess serving as their leader. I held in a gasp as Jacob's massively built body approached the throne and I can tell that he was chocking on his own air as he saw me.

Jacob Black was not a boy anymore, more like a man, a handsome and strong man. His dark brown eyes darted around, as if he was looking for something to look at besides me. His hands clenched and unclenched and his massive frame shook lightly. I knew right away that if he starts to shake violently some unpleasant things would occur so immediately I spoke.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Black." I said. I tried to hide my nervousness and I did it successfully, it came out smooth and totally strong like my mother always taught me.

Jacob looked strait at me, shocked, then began calming himself. "I'm sorry, Bella..." He replied with a growl.

One of my guards took a step forward but instinctively I raised my hand to halt the guard. "I got this," I whispered. "I am sure that you are aware that my name will not be Bella to you anymore it will be Mavralesae, Queen Mavralesae. Now I have summoned you here to ask you a favor."

One of the other boys spoke up. "Summoned? We are not summoned like some mangy dog of yours."

"Think twice about that, pup." I heard Edward murmur from my side.

"Well, did I ask you to come here?" I asked, ignoring Edward's comment.

"No." The boy said defeated.

"And whose Queen?"

"You." He replied, defeated again.

I smiled. "Therefore, you have been summoned."

"Listen, I don't know what's been going on with you but Paul is right, we are not summoned. And if I remember correctly you're Isabella Marie Swan, a family friend. We shouldn't have to be trained to be your lap dogs, Bella. Our father's know each other, remember that? So we should have some decent benefits." Jacob sided with his pack member, and I give him credit for doing so.

"Mr. Black please know that my benefits are discreet, you see my guards," I gestured to my now agitated guards. "They wouldn't mind hurting you, but because of our friendship I'm not allowing them to do so."

"Yes, I see that clearly, but we still deserve more. I mean I'm sure you treat your precious blood suckers with every benefit known." Jacob glared fiercely at Edward. I sighed.

"Jacob, can we please speak alone?" I asked politely.

Jacob's chin went up as he studied me. "Whatever, your highness." He mocked a curtsy, making my eyes automatically roll. I stood d noticed that Edward walked up to my side. "Stay." I whisper lowly. He looks at me in confusion, I nod to assure him that I am perfectly capable to be alone.... with a wolf. I gestured Jacob into the room at the side.

After we walked into the room I sat down on one of the plump cushions while Jacob sat opposite of me.

"Bella, what has gotten into you? How are you queen? When did you become queen? Where are your parents? What's going on?!" He asked quickly.

I smiled grimly. "Jacob, I'm afraid my father and I have been lying to the whole town of Forks and La Push. We were never normal and we knew everything that you thought we didn't. I'm old, very old, Jacob, nothing has gotten into me, I'm just making wise decisions that's all. I'm queen because my mother was killed, though I was born to be queen. I became queen two days ago. Both Charlie and Renee are dead. And lastly there's a war between us and the corrupted horde."

Jacob sat there, looking off into space with his dark brown eyes wide. "Bella... I'm sorry. Charlie was like a father to me, I didn't know Renee that much but I knew she was good as well," he said. "Horde?"

"Yes. We are Alliance and the enimies we are facing now are the Horde. You commonly know them as blood suckers but there are more than just vampires."

I studied Jacob's reactions, though most pup reactions are the same with the thought of war. This pup was different than the others, this one looked like he hated it, hated it with every ounce of his body.

"So you're basically sentencing my _brothers_ and _myself _to death?" He asked incredulously.

Without hesitation, I nodded.

"What kind of queen does that!? Sentence her ''own people'' to death!" He yelled.

I held my calmness and stared strait through Jacob's eyes. "A queen who wants the best for her world, for everyone's world. If I allow the horde to do whatever they want we would all perish including humans. The humans will be used as refrigerators, only used for their blood! Do you wish for your family to die in that manner? I do not believe you do!" I said, raising my voice a bit higher.

Jacob was silent and he stared at any and everything else besides me. He stood and paced the room, his large hands resting on his hips. I sat there, hands in lap, my eyes trained on him. He does have a godlike beauty to him, but a much more different god than what Edward has in him. Jacob had a fierce yet gentle god in him.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I noticed something different about the room. But this something wasn't just _something_, it was an oozing something. Black ooze slid down the walls from the ceiling and for a moment, I couldn't think. I don't remember when my mind finally registered the oozing blackness as evil but when I did I hurled myself at Jacob, trying my best to keep him away from the ooze.

"Jacob, stay clear away from the ooze." I said, but as I pressed my hand against his warm chest, I felt him shake and quiver. "Jake, you cannot defeat this, you will eventually get sucked up!" I yelled at him. He looks at me and his shakes become mere ones.

How am I staying so damn calm?

Shrugging off the question, I acted quickly. My hands warmed up and soon two orbs of bright fire enveloped hands, and with a deathly flame, I sent the fire spewing out and onto the ooze. And like the ooze were bugs of some sorts, they cringed back as my power hit them, but still more ooze came. Jake and I were now standing on the couch as the ooze slowly made its way.

"Somebody help us over here!" Jacob called as I used my fire to ward off the ooze.

But as footsteps were heard, the ooze all came together and with a rather disgusting noise the ooze morphed itself into a physical body. I couldn't seem to breathe as the body materialized and approached Jacob and I. The dark guest was an utter surprise, so with a jolt I gasped loudly.

"Vanarath!"

* * *

**Vanarath: A super cool, super badass sexy guy with BLACK wings. He will be explained later on. This guy may or may not be another interest for Bells. **

**Btw, Jacob will NOT win over Bella nor will she fall in love with him, NOT in my stories, nope nope!**

**Also, I did not bother for grammar/spell check so please correct me.**

**Also, HAPPY MOMMA'S DAY!!! Spread that to your mom or if you's a momma, HAPPY MOMMA'S DAY!**

**Also! Anyone finished reading Burned?! OH MY GAWD! So epic, I just finished it! (Burned is a House of Night book)**

**Love yall! REVIEW!**


	18. Strategizing Part 1

I'm back :)

**THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN DELETED DUE TO MY PROCRASTINATION! **

You may shoot me though but starting now, Imma TRY to update every two days, if not every week, THIS STORY NEEDS TO BE DOWN BECAUSE SEQUEL IS TOTALLY BAD ASS!

**I love you all and keep reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

**Bella/Mav POV (Recap of Last Chapter)**

_Somebody help us over here!" Jacob called as I used my fire to ward off the ooze._

_But as footsteps were heard, the ooze all came together and with a rather disgusting noise the ooze morphed itself into a physical body. I couldn't seem to breathe as the body materialized and approached Jacob and I. The dark guest was an utter surprise, so with a jolt I gasped loudly._

_"Vanarath!"_

* * *

Jacob looked at me oddly as I smiled and bounced off the couch we stood upon. Vanarath waited with a smile wide as day, arms spread open awaiting my hug.

"I've missed you so much, my dear friend! Though you gave my friend and I a jolt of fear, some entrance." I greeted, hugging him. As I hugged him, it felt as if I was hugging a huge bear, almost like Emmett, though Vanarath was more lanky than he is.

Vanarath chuckled. "Ah, I have missed you as well, glad to see you survived as a human."

''Barely." I laughed.

"Barely? Hm, sounds interesting, please, do tell me what complications you went through as soon as we're alone," he said, looking at Jacob who stood there, clueless. ''Hello, friend. My name is Vanarath, and you are?"

Jacob still stood, awestruck. "Um, uh, hi. My name is Jacob, Jacob Black."

Vanarath eyed Jacob, pondering. "Quite interesting, Jacob Black. I haven't seen your kind in ages!"

"Our kind? As in werewolves?" Jacob questioned, looking at me.

"No, friend. You are not a werewolf, simply a shape shifters, of course." Vanarath said.

"Um, I believe we should discuss more of this later. Seems like the guards are on their way." I spoke up.

"Very true, darling, very true. Plus I do desire seeing your sisters, we all have much to talk about." Vanarath said, grasping my hand lightly to lead me to the door.

"Come along, Jacob." I murmured. He followed in my path to the door and as Vanarath reached for the knob, the door swung open to Edward. His posture was in a fighting stance, ready for action, but as he saw myself smiling he straitened up.

"Edward, love, this is my very good friend Vanarath." I said, gesturing to Vanarath, who greeted him with a small nod and a ''hello''.

"Oh, its just that we heard Jacob yell and oddly I couldn't read his mind so I didn't know what was happening. Hello Vanarath." Edward spoke, greeting Vanarath. I looked behind Edward and noticed the rest of the Cullen coven all together with their mates at each others side. I immediately felt grateful for their haste to save me, which was unneeded. So I smiled a bit wider and sent a small thank you to each.

"Where are my sis-" I was cut off by the joyful scream of Sam. She zoomed through the rooms and pounced onto Vanarath, surprising him and making him fall.

"VANA! OH MY GOSH! I've missed you!" She screamed in his face. I chuckled at my sister's sudden gleefulness. I was happy that Vanarath was here to make Sam feel better, she needed it. They were both inseparable around the ages of 15, though after Sam married Johnny they split apart for quite some time. Secretly, I thought they both loved each other in a different way than they have admitted.

"This might answer your question, Mav, here they are!" He laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Edward's hand and led everyone to a different room, we all had much to speak about.

* * *

**50 Minutes Later **

"The funerals are tomorrow, you mustn't miss them Vanarath." I said.

He shook his head. "I will be here until the war is over, maybe a little more after, it seems I've been gone far too long. I am sorry for all of your losses."

"I'm trying not to think of them, there is too much conflict to even think about it for myself." I murmured. My voice couldn't strain much higher, I knew my voice would break.

"So, have you thought of a plan?'' Carlisle asked.

Vanarath and my sister Mandy both broke out laughing at the question. I chuckled.

"Carlisle, do you expect this to be a mere skirmish?'' I inquired, smirking. Carlisle is no doubt one of thee smartest man I have come to know, surely he wouldn't expect a skirmish.

"Well, you all make it seem like a small and easy dealt with fight." Esme spoke up.

"Mother, this isn't a small fight. I may be a man of experience but even I know that this fight is something far out of my league. You all saw the odd creatures gathered in Volturi castle, surely this fight will be the biggest fight to even be acknowledged." Jasper pointed out.

I nodded. "Jasper is right."

"So what do _we _do?" Alice asked. "As in my family and myself." She added.

Simple answer. "You are not fighting in this war. You are all inexperienced in this level of war, and we have no time to train you all."

"WHAT?'' Emmett exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

"Surely you don't think I wouldn't fight by your side, Bella, that's absurd!" Edward cried out.

"I rather you be safe with my people!" I announced.

"Then what about your sisters?" Rosalie questioned.

"My sisters and I have thousands of years of experience. Otherwise, they'd stay with you." I said as calmly as I could. I figured this much of a reaction from the Cullen's, but I couldn't allow my love and his family to be hurt. "Aro is not a fair man, he knows how to play dirty and he will play dirty. He started to play dirty when he ordered my mother deaths. He will try to get to all of you, especially if you all have a strong relationship with me."

The room fell silent. My sisters all stood around the room (which was the library) and stared silently at anything other than each other. Mandy stared at the Cullen's, measuring them, I quickly caught on to what she was doing.

"Meldacaniel! No!" I yelled. Mandy jumped up in surprise, I haven't said her full in almost 300 years.

"Whose that?'' Emmett's boisterous voice boomed.

"Me. Sorry, Mav, it's the fact that they would fight for you, for us, we are basically total strangers to them! If they want to help, let them! It'd be easy to train Jasper, then he can pass on his new knowledge to the rest." Mandy said, her fierce voice unusually soft.

"Agreed." Edward added.

I sighed. "If you can get them ready within 8 days, fine. Bu-" I couldn't finish my sentence since Emmett jumped out of his seat bellowing an obnoxious 'HELL YES!'. And for that, Rose slapped him. "But, if you are not ready, then you mustn't join the war."

"Well, lets get to work then!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"Emmett, you are one more person I have to worry about during the war, please calm yourself, this isn't any ordinary fight."

"Why are you worried about me?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"Because you fight like an inexperienced newborn, you go by your brute strength, you don't use your mind." Mandy assessed.

"You took the words strait out of my mouth." I smiled at my sister who in turn smiled back.

"You're also slow, you have no agility. It's the main reason you lose in wrestling." Jasper added. I'm starting to like Jasper more and more as he spoke. He's extremely smart, quick, and cunning. Despite the conflict at my last party, I still felt as if Jasper was another brother of mine.

"Well, then teach me all that stuff!" Emmett said, while pouting. He made me laugh, his expression reminded me of a sad grizzly bear.

"Patience is also your weakness." Lexy murmured, chuckling. She's been relatively quiet, I wonder why, she usually has a opinion for everything. Her bloody red hair pulled up in a pony tail, revealing her strong facial structure and some piercing, made her look oddly different.

"Do you think we'll win this?'' Esme asked softly, her eyes rolling onto everyone in the room, including me.

I bit my lip. "Esme, it's most likely that someone in this room won't make it at all." Esme nodded in understanding, though frowned at the thought of losing one of her very own, again.

"So when do we start training?" Jasper inquired excitedly.

"Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn." Mandy confirmed, with a reassuring nod.

Silence.

My eyes trailed over the Cullen's, they seemed fine, probably to comfort me and my worries... Except Rosalie. Her butterscotch eyes staring at me, with a hint of curiosity and somewhat sadness.

"I'm calling the 9 Legions." Vanarath said abruptly.

That is what I had feared. The 9 Legions were different legions all separated throughout the world. They came here when the Angels first came. At first they remained tribes, 10 tribes, but then one tribe burned, killing all of the members, leaving 9 Legions. The leaders of each legion had blamed us for not seeing it before, and when we denied any sight of the terrible slaughter, they left.

"I can speak to Helena, so far her and her legion are still with us." Mandy spoke.

"Mav... You cannot possibly allow this. We have enough soldiers and we have us!" Samantha protested loudly.

"Yet we do not have enough gifted soldiers. The Volturi will undoubtedly have every gifted vampire in the world, and there are many many many vampires known and unknown all around the world. Not to mention the rest of the Horde! We will ultimately be outnumbered." Mandy argued. Mandy for all the right reasons knew exactly how to plan, even if the plan endangered many.

"Okay, I haven't spoken up but shouldn't we evacuate all outside villages and tribes first? I'm sure you have some type of "Emergency Evacuation Plan"." Jacob spoke up. We all stared at him, though I noticed how Mandy stared at him, far different from everyone else. Her gaze trailed down his muscled arms with intense infatuation, I didn't have to read her mind to know that she liked him... a lot. **(AN: ;) someone suggested me to NOT make him Bella's OTHER lover. Thanks _vampire luverxoxo_)**

"And no one thought of that..." Samantha said wide eyed. I agreed with a small nod and sighed.

I quickly stepped to the map on one of the walls, my nailed index finger drifting along the edges of Kamadoria. "Evacuation for the villages on the boarders will come into affect. We must prepare the vessels for South America, we have a small but fairly large island off the cost, that should work well." I said, the plan already in my mind.

"The Volturi, are they aware of this island?" Carlisle asked with a thoughtful expression, as if testing the idea in his mind.

I frowned. "Aro would have read my fathers mind before his beheading, he probably knows everything about this whole place now."

"Well we're screwed!" Lexy exclaimed, slapping a large book off the table in frustration.

"Why say that, sister?" Samantha asked, suddenly worried.

Lexy sighed. "Our plans are ruined, the Volturi will know all of our combat strategies, our weaknesses, and our pasts. He will use every thing he can to get under our skin, to distract us, to fucking kill us!" She yelled, her eyes blazing in anger. The room fell silent, everyone looking down in quiet contemplation. My frown deepened.

"Well... I can't see a thing, which isn't normal. But do you, perhaps, have an alternative island or... world?" Alice's soprano voice asked quietly.

Lexy rolled her eyes. "No, leech, we don't."

"Lexy!" I hissed. "Alice or any of the Cullen's are not like the other vampires we have encountered, do not disrespect them."

Lexy snorted and rolled her eyes yet again, her attitude rolling in waves towards the Cullen's. I felt Jasper's calm waves but it didn't affect me nor my sisters. Jasper's expression was priceless as he stared at my sisters and I. "For now Jasper, your powers do not work on my sisters and I." I plastered on a fake smile to ease Jasper.

"So," Jasper started. "If you all are... immune to my gift then how do you all get defeated?"

Mandy chuckled. "Mav, should we trust your little... friends?" She asked with a sly grin.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I trust them with my life, Mandy."

Mandy studied me for a second then nodded. "To kill an Angel is quite hard, but to make them vulnerable is easy..."

* * *

**Woot! DONE WITH THEE CHAPPIE! Next chappie I promise will be up soon! WOOOOT! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! I have also decided to change Bella's "celebrity" person thingy. And Vanarath will be described NEXT chappie! And remember, he is NOT a love interest for Bella. **


	19. Traitor

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

* * *

**

**RECAP**

_"So," Jasper started. "If you all are... immune to my gift then how do you all get defeated?"_

_Mandy chuckled. "Mav, should we trust your little... friends?" She asked with a sly grin._

_I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I trust them with my life, Mandy."_

_Mandy studied me for a second then nodded. "To kill an Angel is quite hard, but to make them vulnerable is easy..."_

_

* * *

_

Mandy studied me for a second then nodded. "To kill an Angel is quite hard, but to make them vulnerable is easy," she started. "When you want to attack an angel, go head on with no thought, don't leave a second to think about it. Angel's have a... sense, we can easily track your next attack. Think of it like a snap decision.

"Like Alice, if we cannot detect an attack, we do not think about it, we don't believe it will happen unless we are on guard, or we deeply think about it."

Mandy took a deep breath and released her huge white wings, creating a gust that whipped through the room. "When we have our wings out we're less vulnerable. Many who have attacked us go head on for the wings, making us paralyzed in a way. Without our wings we cannot aerial attack which is a major step back for us.

"So to answer your question, Mr. Whitlock, to defeat an Angel you mustn't think, go for the wings, stun them, then slit their throats." Mandy finished with a prompt nod.

Carlisle shook his head. "So violent..." He murmured.

"Yes, extremely. The race of Angels has decreased since the Fire Crusades where many of us were slaughtered or kept prisoners to those who opposed us." Lexy, the mega history geek, said. Lexy has always been a fanatic of our history, explaining to us how it's critical for us to know about our past, even though we lived through it all.

"What if the entire race of Angels was wiped out?" Carlisle asked.

"There's no possible way. Angels live all over the world, some hiding and living amongst the humans, and there are others who use magic to hide themselves while in plain sight, like us." Vanarath said.

"Hey," Emmett started. "I got a question!" He said loudly.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Well, what are you going to do about world hunger?" He asked. Everyone busted out into fits of laughs, including the natural vampire enemies who guffawed loudly. "What? It's a serious matter!" Emmett defended, with all seriousness.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, what are we going to do with you?" Rosalie said laughing.

* * *

**Mystery POV  
**

"Aro, we mustn't waste anymore time, we must strike at once!" Cauis yelled, pounding his stone fist into his throne.

Aro chuckled. "Why the hurry? We have tons of forces with us, the Alliance stand with no chance."

"Aro, Cauis is right, we must advance towards their land. A few of our scouts have sighted a few Angels in a camp near Greece, we can easily slaughter them without them noticing." Marcus suggested, his dead voice feathery as he spoke.

Aro glared into the distance, his eyes seemingly far off. He was thinking, considering Marcus's idea.

"I suppose you're right," Aro said after moments of silence. "How many?"

"20 men, 30 women." I spoke up as I swept through the room. Each of the rulers directed their attention towards me, Cauis silently admiring me with his ruby colored gemlike eyes.

"And you would know how?" Aro inquired with suspicious eyes.

I chuckled. "I'm not here for long, just here to deliver some information."

"An Angel betraying her own kin, definitely intriguing." Marcus studied. I rolled my eyes and placed my arms on my hips.

"I guess, but I'm in a hurry, none of my kind can see me." I spoke quickly, time was slipping.

"Who sent you?" Cauis barked, his eyes still appraising me.

I glared. "That is not needed. I am here to leave some information, sent from a close contact of mine. So far, Mavralesae has no initial plan, she's completely winging this whole war. There are many campsites ling the coast of South Africa, dwelling in shacks that are high in the mountain tops, invisible to the human eye," I paused, hesitating. "Others are in Asia that I'm sure my so-called queen will call into war. Half of the Alliance are no where on Kamadoria."

I'm not comepletely sure if I should even do this, I'm not smart, but I'm not dumb either. Betraying my family and my loved ones is hard but its what I can do to survive the war. I was promised by my messenger that my children and my love will be completely safe from this mess.

"How do we know this isn't a decoy? What if they are attacking our allies now?" Cauis hissed, his eyes glowed with anger and suspicion. I gulped, intimidated by the vicious power that all three rulers had.

Aro didn't look at anything but me, his eyes reading my expression and my body language. "Let me see your hand." He murmured. I was aware that Aro would ask such a question, I was informed that he would by my messenger. I took a few steps towards Aro with my hand out, shaking. Aro took only one step and gently grabbed my hand, quietly caressing it with closed eyes. My breathing hitched a bit by the sudden coldness of Aro's hand.

Moments seemed like hours to me as Cauis, Marcus, and I awaited Aro's mental return.

"She's telling the truth, we can trust in her," Aro finally spoke, he opened eyes and stared strait at me. "I was aware of the clan of Angel traitors that were close to royalty, it's shocking and pleasantly exciting." He said with a giddy tone.

"So, you won't off me, like my uncle?" I asked.

Aro smiled slightly. "No, we won't. I understand what you are doing to protect your family, there is no need for violence intended for you."

That made me smile, though I was still nervous. All my life I was told to never trust the Volturi, they are known for backstabbing. I felt like I was sweating bullets, but I knew I wasn't. I was shaking in my boots, I knew that much.

"You may leave, and we appreciate your help. Please, come back to Volterra whenever you have any more information for us." Aro bowed slightly, something I did not expect from a high ruler such as himself. I, growing up learning to respect others, bowed in return.

"Thank you, Lord Aro." I said and walked away. Passing through the corridors quickly, trying to not be noticed, I was met with massive beasts that I haven't encountered since I was a young girl. Thankfully, I wasn't slaughtered where I stood.

As soon as I reached was within the ally ways of the city, I released my wings and gracefully flew into the air, probably looking like some firework to the humans of the night.

I sighed as the sweet feeling of flying hit me. But like a lightning bolt, I was hit with such a realization that I almost fell out of the sky.

I was a **traitor**.

* * *

**Hothein POV (Oh yeah, this guy IS BACK! :D)**

I awaited for my love to arrive, she told me that she would be off with a few friends of hers to scout out the land. I was worried, she has never been out this long, and with the Horde pressuring our defenses, who knows whats going on.

I walked around the balcony of mine and Rosette's room, awaiting for her beautiful form to be held in my arms. My feelings for her were stronger than any other feeling for any oter woman, not even Mav could win me over. Though an instant pain hit me with the thought of Mav.

Mav and I were loves when we were teenagers, experiencing every teenage experience together. Through the fighting, the loving, and the pure happiness, we knew we wouldn't last long. Mav was so scared to even let go to me, to even kiss me, she didn't want to be hurt. I gave her up too easily, thats what my parents said. We were a fling, nothing more, but the way I ended it was the worst yet arguably the best mistake of my life.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Rosette," I murmured lovingly, brushing back a strand of her hair. "Rosette, I don't love Mav the way I love you. You changed me, you made me into the man I thought I never would be able to be."_

_Rosette wiped off the single tear that slid down her lovely blushing cheeks. "The-then why are you still with her?" She asked, her voice cracking._

_I sighed. "Rosette, my parents want only me to be with her, they told me that they'd disown me if I let her go. But I don't care anymore, Rosey, I don't care about my parents, all I care about is you! You are the love of my life!" These words I spoke were some of the same words I said to Mav, but to Mav it was all a game devised by my stubborn minded parents. These words were true, and I mean every bit of it. _

_"I love you so much, Hothein." Rosette murmured, this time her voice didn't cry, she said it with strength. _

_"And as I love you, my Rose." She blushed at my reply and shly looked away. We sat together on the stone bench in one of the secluded gardens in the castle, I held her on my lap, my arms latched comfortably around her. _

_"Hothien, I need to tell you something..." Rosette said after 4 minutes of loving silence. Her voice was faint, almost a whisper, she was nervous. _

_"What is it, love? Is there something the matter?" I asked softly. Rosette looked like she was about to break down into a nervous wreck as she stared into my eyes._

_"I-I... I don't know how to say it," she mumbled, the crack returning to her voice. _

_"Start from the beginning." I suggested gently. _

_Rosette inhaled deeply. "Remember last month, when we made love?" _

_I smiled ever so slightly. How can I forget that glorious night where we slept in each others arms? _

_"Of course I remember." _

_Rosette inhaled again, this time her breath shook. "Hothein, I'm pregnant." _

_My eyes grew, I knew it, and I stopped breathing. "Y-you're p-p-pr-pregant?" I stuttered out. _

_Rosette took it the wrong way. "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut!" She scolded herself. I wasn't mad or anything near upset, I was truly ecstatic. A child, our child most importantly. Secretly I've always wanted a little Rose running around in the gardens, learning how to read, write, being whatever she wanted to be. _

_"No, Rosette, no, no, no! I want a child, do you have any idea how excited I am? This is my dream come true!" I exclaimed with all the enthusiasm I had. _

_Rosette looked up at me, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "You really, truly, mean it?" She asked excitedly._

_"Yes! I really mean it!" Rosette suddenly tackled me with a massive bear hug._

_My life is almost complete, Rosette and I plus our beautiful child. We were going to live forever together, and I doubt anything supernaturally possible can stop us. _

_"This is great! Completely amazing! I-" _

_Suddenly, Rose was cut off by an unnoticed visitor. _

_Mav stood there, her pearl white gown blew slightly in the breeze. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying, she must have been here this whole time... _

END OF THE FLASHBACK!

I was so into the past, I didn't even notice the approaching figure in the sky.

Rosette.

But as she neared I noticed something was bothering her, something big. Ever since we've been married, I've had a sixth sense and it always involved knowing when something was up. When Rosette finally drifted onto the balcony I saw the many tears streaming down her face.

Rosette was a strong woman, I admired her for that, seeing her cry is extremely rare.

"Rose, honey, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. At the moment she was sobbing and hiccuping. She was shuddering crazily as she collapsed into my awaiting arms.

"I-I-I-I ha-a-ad to! I wa-wa-was looking out for my loves!" Rosette cried.

"Shhh, it's okay, love," I murmured softly into her lushes smelling hair. "What did you do?"

Rosette looked up at me, her eyes glistening. "I-I gave the Volturi information!"

_**Traitor.**_

* * *

**BWUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**:D**

**Reviewwww! **


End file.
